Tug of War
by Spunky0ne
Summary: When Byakuya goes to exact revenge on Aizen Sousuke with disastrous results, Renji comes to his rescue.
1. Late Night Training

**Tug of War**

**(Originally posted on Bya-Ren-Forever)**

**Chapter 1: Late Night Training**

"You may go, Abarai," Byakuya told his fukutaichou.

He should have been pleased at finally being excused from the office. The two had reported to work early that morning and had worked steadily all day, with only scant time taken for lunch and only slightly more for a dinner delivered by his taichou's servants. His taichou had been extremely generous that way as of late…ever since the day of the execution. He forced his thoughts away from that day. They were trying to leave it behind them, but Kuchiki Taichou, he knew, was plagued with guilt…over his treatment of Rukia, his attempts to undermine the rescue efforts, and the battle he had waged with his own fukutaichou.

No matter what he did, Renji knew he didn't feel that it was enough. But then, Kuchiki Taichou wasn't accustomed to consuming time feeling sorry for his actions. He did what was required, end of story. Why would he ever need to apologize for that?

But now he _was_ sorry. The bitter truth of just how badly he had been deceived and used…against his own sister and fukutaichou ate away at him, tormented him until it seemed he was afraid to ever leave the Squad Six Headquarters…to walk the path back to Kuchiki Manor and to fall into his bed, aching with regret and terrified of closing his eyes. Renji had watched him day after day since that first awkward day after…and he grew more and more worried by the moment. The stress never showed in the pale features or in his general behavior, but being that Renji had known the man for so long, that he had watched him closely, learning as much about him as possible, he wasn't fooled. No, Renji wasn't fooled at all.

But there was a long distance between knowing something was wrong and knowing what to do.

So he continued to watch Kuchiki Taichou carefully. And what he saw building beneath that calm exterior didn't just worry Abarai Renji, it scared the hell out of him. At the surface, he seemed fine. He had always worked nearly incessantly and he still remained for hours at his desk, poring over reports and records. But more and more, the most repetitive work was handed over to Renji and Kuchiki Taichou spent hours reading and rereading everything that had ever been written about Aizen Sosuke. He sifted through the pages again and again…and he sought after any new filings of sightings. He made it his business to know as much as possible about the man who had betrayed the Gotei 13 and had left for Hueco Mundo to begin his conquest of the known worlds.

Then there were the late night training sessions. So far, Renji had not been able to see what Byakuya had been practicing. He only knew it involved putting in place a heavy privacy shield so that none outside the training ground could see what he was doing and the powerful blasts he released would not cause damage to anything…anything except Byakuya, himself.

Because twice now Renji had seen the signs of injury, the slight twitch of discomfort that touched his face and disappeared almost instantly, the requisitions for more bandages from Squad Four. The slight alterations of movement that only Renji would notice. Small things, perhaps, but more than enough to warn him.

"Abarai," Byakuya said calmly, "I said you may leave."

"Hai, Taichou," Renji replied, turning towards the door, "See you in the morning."

He passed through the door and closed it behind him. It was already getting dark and his friends would already be down at the bar, drinking away the stress of another long day. Renji longed to join them, but his concern for his taichou took precedence. So he followed the edge of the building and slipped through the back and into the training grounds. He found an out of the way corner, from which he could watch…and waited.

He had almost dozed off when he felt the rise of reiatsu that heralded the arrival of his taichou. Byakuya entered the grounds, dressed in a plain shihakushou, and without his haori, gloves, kenseiken or the ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu. He moved out into the open space in front of Renji, looking around for a moment, then enclosing the area with a privacy shield. Renji carefully reined in his own reiatsu, drawing it down within himself to make himself less likely to be noticed. Then he waited, watching as Byakuya summoned a practice target and drew his zanpakutou.

His taichou fell into a fighting stance and lowered his head slightly, his focus on the target. As Renji watched, the power began to rise around him, shaking the training grounds and lighting his body with a beautiful white glow. Renji loved seeing Byakuya this way. Even before…even when he had despised Byakuya and sought to surpass him…he couldn't help but notice is captain's beauty.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

The slender blade in his hand dissolved and erupted into a huge wave of deadly bladed cherry blossom petals. They swirled together and surged forward in a frighteningly beautiful wave toward the target and struck with perfect precision, registering a certain kill. Byakuya's slender form straightened slightly and his power rose around him again, flaring more brightly and leaving a light burning feeling on Renji's skin.

"Damn!" he whispered, rubbing his arms lightly.

"Ban Kai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Two rows of huge steel blades rose out of the ground on either side of him. As they reached their full length, they dissolved and grew into a huge mass of petal blades that shot across the training grounds and engulfed the target. Renji was sure that anything short of an Espada would have died under the weight of that blast. He shivered softly, remembering the sting of those blades. Most of his wounds had healed…but sometimes he still felt them.

Byakuya shifted slightly in his stance and raised his zanpakutou. The spirit energy raged around him, shaking the grounds until dust rose and leaving Renji feeling as though he might be suffocating. He felt himself panting for breath and beads of sweat broke out on his forehead.

Out on the training ground, Byakuya bowed his head, raising his spiritual pressure to an excruciating level. Renji couldn't quite suppress a pained moan, but the rumbling of the room covered the sound. Ahead of him, Byakuya's head lifted.

"Sakura Howaido Zetsumei," the taichou intoned.

Renji cried out sharply as the power exploded outward. He caught a glimpse of white cherry blossoms, then he was surrounded in whiteness…raging power…energy gone out of control. He heard Byakuya gasp in pain and saw him falling. The whiteness flared a final time, then blinked out, leaving the room awash in darkness and dust. Renji felt the retreat of power and heard Byakuya's body hit the ground. He was on his feet and flash stepping forward in an instant. He reached the fallen taichou and turned him onto his back. His already pale features had gone frighteningly white and blood leaked from numerous slashes from the out of control petal blades he had unleashed. Renji swallowed hard. His instinct was to call for a healer, but something told him that Byakuya would not want anyone to know what he had been doing or what had happened.

He slipped his arms beneath his taichou's nerveless body and lifted him. He felt surprisingly light in his fukutaichou's arms and Renji caught the mingled scents of sakura and fire. He blinked to clear his suddenly dizzy head and carried Byakuya back inside the Squad Six Headquarters. As he made his way down the darkened corrider, Byakuya's head fell against his shoulder and he mumbled something unintelligible.

Renji carried him to the Taichou's quarters and slipped inside. He set his taichou on the floor for a moment and loosened his clothing. Moving his hands slowly over Byakuya's body, he focused healing power into the cuts and watched as they slowly closed and the bleeding stopped. He found Byakuya's nightclothes and returned to his side.

He hesitated for a moment, somewhat unnerved by the idea that he was about to undress his taichou…but Byakuya would probably not appreciate being put into bed in the torn, bloody shihakushou he wore. So he removed the shihakushou, trying not to notice the attractiveness of the pale slender form it had concealed. He gently washed away the dirt and blood, then dressed Byakuya and lifted him into bed.

He studied his taichou and found him to be sleeping comfortably. He left the room and returned a few minutes later with two cups of hot green tea. He set Byakuya's on the small table beside the bed and waited, taking small sips of his own tea. Slowly, the scent of the tea reached Byakuya's senses and he stirred softly and opened his eyes. They went first to the tea and then, as he sat up and picked up the cup, his head turned and his eyes came to rest warily on Renji.

"Renji," he said in a hushed voice.

He didn't miss the way Byakuya used his first name this time.

"Hai, Taichou."

Byakuya sipped at the tea and Renji sat, quietly watching the steam rise from the cup and how it gently touched the noble's fine features. He wondered if he should say something, but couldn't think of anything to say. He had so many questions, but he knew that if he said too much, his taichou was likely to turn inward and tell him nothing at all. He forced down the questions and sipped silently at his tea.

"Why did you come back?" Byakuya asked softly.

Renji looked into the dark, steel gray eyes and saw a glimmer of anxiety in the cool, clear depths. He wondered if he should admit to what he had done…but if he did, then Byakuya was likely to become even more secretive. But to lie to him seemed somehow wrong.

"I…was concerned," Renji said, then he hesitated, searching for the right words.

"Ah…" said Byakuya, jumping to the wrong conclusion, "you felt the reverberations of power."

Renji breathed an inward sigh of relief and decided to let his taichou keep his mistaken impression. It wasn't lying exactly…if he simply said nothing to correct Byakuya.

"I found you in the training grounds and brought you back here for healing."

"Healers were here?" he asked, an edge of worry in his voice.

Why are you so worried, Taichou? Why would you be so worried about healers discovering that you were learning a new attack? Why are you being so secretive?

"No, Taichou," Renji said, watching closely as Byakuya sighed in relief at the news, "but why are you worried about healers coming to help you?"

The dark eyes grew calm and guarded again. Byakuya sipped at his tea and gazed at Renji, and the red haired fukutaichou could see that he was withdrawing.

"Taichou…if I may ask…What were you doing that injured you so?" he asked cautiously.

Byakuya looked away.

"I was not greatly injured," he said dismissively, "I would have been fine."

Renji sighed and shook his head.

"Taichou, I healed you. I saw how you were injured. Those cuts…Taichou…those cuts were from your own zanpakutou."

Byakuya lowered his eyes.

"As I said, Renji, I was not greatly injured. Do not concern yourself."

He saw the look of hurt and disappointment in Renji's eyes and his expression softened slightly.

"I appreciate your assistance, Abarai fukutaichou, and I would also appreciate your discretion in this."

Renji wanted badly to object, to push Byakuya to say more, but he sensed that such an outburst would only make his taichou turn inward more tightly and resist all the harder. So he swallowed his concerns and forced himself to nod in acceptance.

"Hai, Taichou," he managed softly.

He watched in silence as Byakuya relaxed against the pillows and closed his eyes. He thought back to the days just after the execution, the days he spent sitting in a chair in Byakuya's hospital room watching him, making his tea…engaging him in what small bits of conversation he could. He had been so pale and quiet…so withdrawn…the way he was right now.

"Arigato, Renji," Byakuya said in a calm, quiet voice, "you may go."

Renji had expected this, but now having heard him say the words, he couldn't quite bring himself to leave. He sat back in his chair, looking at Byakuya and trying to think of some way to convince his taichou not to send him away.

"You must be tired, Renji," Byakuya went on, "You should go home and rest."

He honestly couldn't leave, so he had no choice but to be honest.

"I won't be able to sleep if I go home, Taichou," he admitted softly, "I am worried for my Taichou.

The dark gray eyes opened and observed Renji with what looked to Renji like regret.

"I do not deserve, nor do I need you to be concerned for me…Renji," he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I know that," Renji acknowledged with a short nod, "You told me that when I sat with you in the healing center. I told you then that it is my duty to care for my taichou's needs. I will remain nearby while you sleep."

He rose and took the cup from Byakuya's hand. As he did, his fingers brushed lightly against Byakuya's hand. Their eyes locked for a moment and Renji shivered and swallowed nervously. He turned away quickly and started across the room, trying to ignore the feeling of heat that touched his face. Byakuya's voice stopped him just short of the door.

"Renji…"

"Hai, Taichou?"

"Again…arigato."

Renji looked back over his shoulder and allowed a small smile to touch his lips.

"You're welcome…Taichou," he replied, turning away again.

When Renji returned, Byakuya was sleeping. He returned to the chair at his taichou's bedside and sat quietly, watching the moonlight crawl slowly across the room and enjoying the way it made Byakuya's skin seem to glow softly. Again it occurred to him that Byakuya was beautiful…not that he would ever have the courage to admit it aloud…but he could feel it in the safety of his heart. That was where he had been keeping it. Ever since that day…the day he had watched his taichou nearly die to save his sister, Renji's lifelong friend. After watching that happen before his eyes, Renji knew that things would never be the same.

Byakuya turned in his sleep and the moonlight lit the fine lines of his face. He was relaxing now that sleep had allowed him to escape his worries…his regrets. Renji sighed softly, grateful that, for this night at least, it seemed that his taichou was getting some much needed rest.

Now if only he could make himself do the same. But his concerns for Byakuya were growing. He had the very disturbing feeling that his taichou was preparing to do something reckless. He resolved that whatever happened, he would be there to make sure that he came to no harm.


	2. Unexpected Purity

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Purity**

A soft, muffled sound from across the room brought Renji awake. He shifted uncomfortably on the chair where he had fallen asleep and looked across the room to where Byakuya slept with the moonlight draped over him. He could see that his taichou was frowning, and while that was hardly unusual, the restless motion of his body beneath moonlight and covers was sufficient to tell Renji that all was not well with his superior officer.

He got up slowly, pausing to stretch his aching muscles. His back cracked loudly enough that he worried it might wake his already restless taichou, but Byakuya's eyes remained closed even as his body continued to move uncomfortably. He gave a discontented moan and his frown deepened. His mouth moved, but the words were muffled and incoherent. Renji moved closer and was startled when Byakuya turned suddenly and said his name.

"Renji…"

He moved closer, watching as Byakuya's chest rose and fell unevenly and he moaned softly. He looked to be dreaming, and Renji guessed by the look of things that it was not a pleasant dream. He didn't have to think too hard to figure out what was troubling his taichou's sleep. It was the same thing that had been troubling him for some time now.

Guilt…

It was eating away at him.

Renji felt a pang of sadness, seeing how pained Byakuya looked, how the guilt made his already pale skin even paler, how it gave his eyes a shadowed look, even when they were closed. Tension made the slender, pale hands clutch the covers and made his softly glowing form shudder. Renji sat down on the edge of the bed next to him and touched his arm.

"Taichou?"

The dark eyes opened wide and Renji could tell immediately that Byakuya was not fully awake. He was wearing an uncharacteristically worried expression and his hands reached out to touch Renji's face.

"Renji, you're hurt…" he mumbled, his fingers moving lightly over Renji's cheek.

Renji froze at the light, gentle feel of it. He caught his breath and swallowed nervously.

"No Taichou," he said reassuringly, "I am fine. I am not hurt."

"But…the cuts…there are…so many…" Byakuya moaned, his fingers continuing to follow the lines of his fukutaichou's face.

Renji shivered at the feel of his taichou's hands touching his face so tenderly and he found himself blushing rather furiously. He thought maybe that he should pull away, but his body refused to move. Byakuya's fingers traveled lightly on to his throat and began to follow the pattern of tattoos down the length of his neck. Renji was surprised at how soft those fingers felt against his skin. He caught his breath sharply as his taichou's hands opened and moved on to explore his shoulders, the fingertips still following his tattoos. His heart was pounding painfully hard and Renji felt a stirring in his loins. Unnerved, he caught one pale hand in his and brought it back to his face, pressing it warmly against his cheek.

"Taichou," he said, aching with loss as Byakuya froze and blinked, finally reaching full wakefulness.

He stared up into Renji's eyes, at his hand spread out over his fukutaichou's tanned, muscular shoulder, at the hand that held his pressed against Renji's face. Renji stared back warily, and when Byakuya did not move, he moved the captured hand to his lips, brushing them gently over the fingertips and palm, before lightly kissing the soft skin at the inside of his wrist and then releasing it. Byakuya's hand dropped softly onto the covers and the noble blinked very slowly, still not yet ready to respond. As Renji watched, the emotion he had seen before drained away and the dark eyes became strangely tranquil.

"I'm…sorry, Taichou," Renji said quickly, starting to slide off of the bed, "You were having a nightmare or something. I, uh, only meant to wake you, because you looked…uncomfortable."

Byakuya's hand tightened on his shoulder, stopping him.

There was a long, strained silence.

"Why did you do that?" Byakuya asked finally, his calm tone betraying nothing of he might be feeling.

Renji hesitated, glancing at the hand that held his shoulder. Byakuya sat up slowly, still holding Renji where he was. Renji felt a flash of heat on his face and knew he was blushing again. He wondered briefly if it showed in the moonlight. His heart was racing again and he knew that Byakuya must be able to feel it beneath his opened palm that still rested on the redhead's shoulder.

_Good job, Mr. Obvious,_ he silently congratulated himself.

He was too busy feeling stupid to notice that Byakuya was moving closer, reaching up with his free hand, releasing his hair to fall down around his shoulders in a soft, red wave. He felt Byakuya's hand tighten as his hair touched it where it rested on his shoulder. He felt a tremor move through his taichou's body.

"Why did you kiss my hand like that?" Byakuya whispered, his face so close to Renji's that the redhead could see his long eyelashes as he blinked again…waiting.

Renji found himself unable to move or breathe. To say the wrong thing now could very well bring his life down around his ears. He was pretty sure Byakuya was aware of that as well. He watched as his taichou moistened his lips, as they relaxed, slightly parted and achingly close.

"You aren't the only one who has been observing in these past months, Renji," he said, looking into the anxious brown eyes, "I knew you were watching me…that you were waiting for something, working toward something. I was not surprised when you challenged me."

He breathed a slow sigh.

"What surprised me was what happened after the day of the execution. I thought that you might still hate me for what I'd done. I wouldn't have blamed you."

He broke his eyes away from Renji's and looked out the window into the darkness.

"But it isn't hatred that I've been seeing in your eyes. And although it began as concern…anxiety…worry, there is no mistaking what I've been seeing in the past few weeks…while we've been sitting in our places, doing our jobs, trying to return to what we were before."

"No," Renji objected, watching as his voice brought Byakuya's eyes back to rest on his, "I haven't been trying to return to the way things were before. I don't want it to be like that."

"Then how do you want things to be?" Byakuya asked calmly, "Because I think I understand what I've been seeing…the way you look at me, how you still watch, but with different eyes, how you remained here even when I told you to leave tonight…"

"You _knew_ I was there?"

Byakuya nodded silently.

"Taichou, why didn't you say anything?" Renji asked, staring, "If you knew…"

The dark eyes closed for a moment, then slowly opened and met his again.

"You weren't there out of curiosity…or to observe me so that you might surpass me. You were there because you think it is important to…to protect me."

Renji let out a short, sarcastic laugh.

"Like you'd need me for that!" he exclaimed softly.

"Well," said Byakuya, his face completely serious, "I did knock myself off my feet tonight. And the attack you saw me use was delivered at one tenth of its actual power."

Renji caught his breath sharply.

"Did you say…one…tenth?" he managed, wide eyed.

"One tenth," Byakuya confirmed.

He took a breath to steady himself.

"I'm going after Aizen Sousuke," he announced quietly, "He deserves to die for what he has done and I am going to be the one to make that happen."

"But soutaichou has said that we aren't to take him on alone! Taichou…if you do this…"

"I know," Byakuya said, reaching up to touch Renji's face, "so you must tell no one what you saw…and you must not involve yourself in any way."

"But…" Renji stammered, staring, "I…how am I supposed to just…let you do something like this? Taichou…it's a clear violation!"

"Well Renji," he said, allowing his lips to curve upward slightly, "It isn't like you haven't broken a few laws yourself. You should have been given a death sentence for helping Rukia escape. And if not for Aizen revealing himself as he did, you most certainly would have."

"I was fighting to save Rukia!" Renji exclaimed.

"And I fight to protect her honor…and to regain my own. Renji, this isn't about my duty to the Gotei 13. This is about my promise to protect Hisana's sister. Aizen Sousuke's machinations caused me to fail in doing that. You must understand that there is no choice, but that I face him…that I make him pay for that!"

"And that attack that you were practicing…That will help you to defeat him?" Renji asked, shivering softly as he remembered the terrible power…the fact that it was only at one tenth of its actual power.

"Yes, Renji," he said, turning his head to look out the window, "Sakura Howaido Zetsumei…Cherry Blossom White Death. It will be the last thing he sees as he dies. I must practice it at one tenth power because of the damage it would cause to the training grounds, myself and anything else within a mile or so if I released it at full power."

"But Taichou, if you can't control it at one tenth power…if you try it on him…it could kill you!"

Byakuya turned back to look at him, smiling patiently.

"That is why I'm practicing," he said calmly, "I will practice here until I can control it, then I will go to Hueco Mundo and use it to kill him…and to level Las Noches."

Renji stared into his taichou's dark, determined gaze and tried to find the words for what he was feeling. He also wanted Aizen Sosuke to pay…wanted it more than anything. But Aizen was so powerful. Renji had felt the power he wielded up on Sokyoku Hill. He knew that Byakuya wielded great power as well…perhaps as much as Aizen Sousuke. But even so…

"Renji?" Byakuya said questioningly.

"So why did you tell me?" Renji asked suddenly.

He saw something flicker in the dark gray eyes for a moment, then it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"I told you," Byakuya said, looking into his eyes, "because when the time comes, I want one person to know where I have gone. I thought for a long time about who I could trust with that information. And when you watched me so carefully over the past few weeks, I realized why you were watching…and I knew that I could trust you."

He leaned closer so that their faces were a breath away from each other.

"That is why I allowed you to see my new attack, why I told you my plans, why I know you will not tell anyone. You told me while I lay in the healing center that it was your duty to protect me. I ask you to honor that duty now. Stay at my side, help me train, and say nothing to anyone. This is how you will protect me."

Renji closed his eyes and released a heavy sigh.

"Taichou," he said in a weary voice, "how can you ask me to do this? It is my duty to protect you…and this could get you killed! How can I stand by and just let you do this?"

Byakuya took Renji's face in his hands and locked eyes with him.

"If you knew you had the power to do what I am going to do…wouldn't you do the same thing? Renji…you would, wouldn't you?" he asked, his eyes telling Renji that he already knew the answer.

"Then I'm going with you!" Renji announced suddenly.

Byakuya stared deeper into Renji's determined brown eyes and Renji saw a look of genuine affection in the gray depths. The noble leaned forward and captured his fukutaichou's lips in a slow, tentative kiss. Renji felt the breath leave his body and his head spun dangerously. He almost missed his taichou's breathy reply.

"No."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Did you learn anything about the power surges coming from the direction of the Seireitei?" Aizen Sousuke asked Gin, his eyes blinking slowly.

The white haired shinigami smiled widely, eager to see Aizen's reaction to what he had found.

"I checked with our sources in the Seireitei and they reported back that they did not know what or who had caused the disturbance, only that it occurred within a heavy privacy shield within the Squad Six Headquarters. There has been no communication between soutaichou and Kuchiki Taichou regarding anything like this. I am left to assume that Kuchiki Taichou is up to something on his own. Interesting…ne?"

Aizen's lips spread into a small smile.

"Yes…interesting…and certainly to be expected. Byakuya has taken a rather serious blow to his honor. I would expect that he prepares for a confrontation."

"Hmm?" queried Gin, "Without soutaichou's approval? Does he mean to come here alone then? How reckless!"

"Yes, but well within his character. And since he plans to come here, I believe we should prepare for his arrival."

Gin's smile widened.

"And how shall we prepare?" he asked, "Would you like me to ready a place for him in the prison level?"

Aizen frowned.

"Really, Gin, you are truly barbaric. Kuchiki Byakuya is a welcome guest here. When he arrives, we will honor him with an appropriate room for a guest of such importance."

He rose from his chair and moved to the window. He stared out into the darkness, his eyes glinting softly.

"I have thought of Kuchiki Byakuya quite often since we left the Seireitei. He has troubled my mind for some time, because I desire his power, but he is not malleable enough to turn to my uses. However…I have something in mind for him…something that will harness his power…harness it and bind it with my own. All that I wait for now…is for him to finish his preparations and to come to me here in Hueco Mundo."

"Hmm…" Gin said, grinning, "You speak as though you knew all along he would come here!"

"Yes, Gin," Aizen said, smiling in return, "So I did…"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Taichou…you can't tell me all of this and expect me not to go along!" Renji objected.

Byakuya frowned.

"Renji, I need you here. In case something should happen and I cannot return, I need you to explain to Rukia…and to watch over her. I know I can trust you to do those things. I have no one else."

"Now you sound as though you don't plan on coming back!" Renji exclaimed.

Byakuya sighed and shook his head.

"Of course I plan on coming back…but you know that there are no guarantees. Renji, I have to do this, but I also need to know that Rukia will have someone to look out for her while I am gone. I need you to do that."

"But…"

He found himself speechless again as the soft, pale lips touched his again and pressed against them, silencing his objections and making his hands rise up to take hold of Byakuya's arms. He pressed forward, kissing the noble harder, his mind warring with itself. He knew he should continue to object to what his taichou was doing, but he couldn't get enough of the soft press of those warm lips against his, of their sweetness, of the soft, light scent of cherry blossoms. He thrust his tongue between Byakuya's parted lips and plunged into his mouth, at the same time, pushing him back down onto the pillows. Slim, graceful arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer until Byakuya lay fully reclined and Renji's body rested on top of his. Renji sank his fingers into the black, silky hair, enjoying the feel of it as it slipped through his fingers. He held Byakuya's head in place and plunged deeper into the hot, delicious sweetness.

His swelling arousal ached longingly and he moved restlessly, enjoying the feel of it rubbing against his taichou's through the thin barrier of clothing.

He heard Byakuya catch his breath sharply and the pale hands gripped his arms and pushed against him. He looked into his taichou's eyes and realized quickly what must have caused his uncertainty. Renji lifted himself away and sat up next to Byakuya, smiling in an understanding way. Byakuya sat up next to him, his eyes barely meeting Renji's.

"Hey," Renji said, grinning encouragingly, "I think I know why you did that."

"Really?" Byakuya said breathlessly, his eyes lowered.

"Well," Renji chuckled softly, "either I was suffocating you…or you've never been with a guy before. Don't worry about that…It's okay."

Byakuya's eyes met his, looking extremely uncomfortable. Renji could see a lovely blush rising on his face and throat. He swallowed hard and blinked.

"What if I were to tell you," Byakuya said quietly, "that I have never been with _anyone_? Would that still be okay?"


	3. Blood on Tanned Skin

**Chapter 3: Blood on Tanned Skin**

"What if I were to tell you," Byakuya said quietly, "that I have never been with anyone? Would that still be okay?"

Renji stared wordlessly into Byakuya's calm, serious eyes, wondering if he could possibly have heard correctly.

"Did…you say…that you have never been with…anyone? Ever?" he said, narrowing his eyes.

Byakuya's head bowed slightly, the flush on his face and throat deepening. He released an uncomfortable sigh.

"Yes, Renji, that is what I said."

"But," Renji said, furrowing his brow, "you were married…for five years!"

Byakuya nodded silently.

"Yes."

"Taichou…I don't understand. I thought that…"

"There is something that I could not tell anyone back then. To have done so would have allowed the Kuchiki Elders to block my marriage to Hisana. You see, the truth is…I knew that Hisana was very ill…dying…before I married her. I knew…and I didn't care. I wanted to be with her. I wanted that enough to hide the truth from everyone."

Renji stared uncomprehendingly. Noting his confusion, Byakuya went on.

"I was already named heir to clan leadership and awaited only confirmation before the Elders. But there is a rule among the clans that a clan leader may not legally marry one with whom heirs cannot be made. Hisana was too ill and would not be able to risk having children. I was already defying clan rules by marrying a peasant. They would not have allowed my wedding to go forward if they had known how ill Hisana truly was."

"So," Renji said incredulously, "you married her, but you never…"

"I never consummated the marriage…another excuse the Elders could have used to nullify my marriage if they had known. I couldn't take the risk. Had Hisana become pregnant, it would only have ended in a faster decline in her condition."

"But…Taichou, there are ways to…"

"…to avoid pregnancy, yes," Byakuya agreed, "but as I said, Hisana was already ill. At first, I told myself we would simply wait until she was cured. I couldn't seem to make myself believe that she was going to die. She knew all along, of course, and she pleaded with me to accept the truth of it. And eventually, I had no choice but to accept it."

Renji lowered his eyes.

"Taichou…I'm sorry it was like that for you."

Byakuya met his eyes gratefully.

"Arigato…" he said softly.

Renji sighed thoughtfully.

"Taichou, please pardon me for asking, but in all of that time, before and after, you never…visited the Rukongai red light district? I mean, many nobles do…"

"I am aware of that," Byakuya said, meeting Renji's eyes a bit sternly, "I am inexperienced, not uneducated. But to answer your question…never. Before, I was too proud and after, I was in too much pain. I looked back with deep regret and wondered if I had left her feeling that I didn't love her enough…or that I was not attracted to her. Neither was true, of course, but I tortured myself with the questions, just the same."

He sighed.

"But it all boils down to one simple fact. I have never had a lover, male or female."

Renji leaned forward and placed a very light kiss on his lips.

"Until now," he whispered.

Byakuya's dark eyes locked on his.

"Until now," Byakuya agreed.

Byakuya realized all at once that he was still gripping Renji's forearms rather tightly. With an effort, he loosened his grip. He gazed into his fukutaichou's brown eyes, trying to think of what to say next. Renji seemed equally lost for words and stared onto Byakuya's dark gray eyes hungrily. But despite his eagerness to move forward, Abarai Renji was wise enough to know that to rush forward now could cause a sudden flare up of temper in his proud taichou. Instead, he simply moved so that their faces were close together and left it to Byakuya make the next move. The noble's eyelids fluttered slightly and he brushed his cheek warmly against Renji's, thinking.

"I think," he said finally, "that I would like a shower. I am still covered in dust from my training."

Renji grinned.

"Hai, Taichou. But just so you know," he said leaning closer and releasing a hot breath on Byakuya's earlobe and throat, "I find you attractive whether you are filthy or clean."

"Even so," the flustered noble said, the flush on his skin increasing, "I would rather be clean."

He pulled free of Renji and slipped out of bed. He walked to the bathroom door, then paused and looked back over his shoulder. Renji looked up at him questioningly.

"Will you be joining me?" Byakuya asked quietly.

Renji nodded.

"You go ahead and get started. I'll join you in a minute," he answered, smiling at his taichou's cute expression.

Byakuya stepped into the bathroom and closed the door softly behind him. He stood, staring down at the black and white pattern on the tile floor and wondered if he was doing the right thing. It was what his heart was telling him to do. He certainly felt a strong attraction to Renji, but now the doubts were creeping into his mind. After all, only a few weeks before, they had opposed each other on the battlefield. He had nearly killed Renji. And now, just a few weeks later, they were on the verge of becoming lovers. He felt a deep pang of guilt.

He sighed and turned toward the shower, opening the door and turning on the water. He turned back to undress and was suddenly face-to-face with himself in the mirror.

_Would you like to know the difference between you and me? It's class. It's like the story of the monkey who tried to capture the moon…_

They were harsh words, delivered coldly and in the heat of battle, meant to beat down his opponent's fighting spirit as his sword slowly deprived him of his life. But this was Renji who he had attacked, with words and blade. And the words were coming back to haunt him.

For while they differed in power and social status, he couldn't make himself see Renji through those eyes anymore. Renji wasn't beneath him. He never had been. It didn't matter that Byakuya wielded more power or that he was noble born. None of that changed the fact that now, Renji was closer to his heart than almost anyone. And he was about to come even closer. But now it felt somehow wrong.

Byakuya felt a sharp chill pass through him.

_I don't deserve this…not after…_

Warm tanned arms were suddenly wrapping around him from behind and Renji's head dropped onto his shoulder.

"Hey," he said, smiling into the mirror at Byakuya's reflection, "I thought that you were going to get things started."

He glanced back through the steamy air to the shower.

"We're going to run out of hot water."

He looked up at Renji's reflection and the words stopped in his throat. He blinked in surprise and he could feel himself shaking. Because when he looked at Renji, he saw a tanned body covered in crimson splashes, blood drawn by Byakuya's own blade. He gasped as the blood trickled from Renji's skin onto his…

"Taichou?" said Renji in a concerned voice, "Taichou, what's wrong?"

He could feel it on his skin now and the scent overwhelmed him. He tore free of Renji and flash stepped over and over, heedless of anything but freeing himself of the smell and feel of blood on his skin. By the time he regained his senses, he was passing through the entry gates of Kuchiki Manor. He shot through the entry and down the walkway to his room. He burst inside and went straight to the shower. He made the water hot enough to sear his skin and washed himself as thoroughly as he could…but nothing could rid him of the smell and feel of blood.

He gave up and left the shower, flinching at the sting on his skin as he dried off. Dropping the towel over a chair, he climbed into bed and sat with his back against the wall. He drew up his knees and rested his chin on them, closing his eyes.

"Kuchiki-sama, is there anything you need?" said a soft voice from outside his door.

"No," he replied without lifting his head, "You are dismissed."

"Hai, Kuchiki-sama."

He listened as the servant's footsteps retreated, then buried his face in his arms and remained there for the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji sat at his desk yawning and trying not to fall asleep as he read and reread the report in his hand. It was late and Byakuya should have reported to work. His superior officer was usually in his office working before Renji arrived, but after what he had seen in Byakuya's eyes the night before, he wasn't surprised. He had seen the awful look of guilt before Byakuya had disappeared and he knew why it had been there. He shook his head, frowning down at the report, but not seeing it.

It was just like Byakuya to torment himself like that. He had been doing it ever since the day of the execution, so it was hardly a surprise that it had come between them the night before.

The door opened suddenly and Byakuya entered, wearing just a shihakushou and his extra haori. Of course, he had left everything else in the Taichou's quarters, so it made sense.

"Good morning, Abarai," he said, in a perfectly normal tone, as if nothing happened, as if this were any other day.

Renji couldn't help but feel a touch of anger.

"Good morning, Taichou," he said, as pleasantly as he could manage.

He would have said more, but Byakuya had already disappeared into the hallway, heading for his quarters. Renji rose to follow, but heard the door close behind Byakuya and the lock click into place, and he knew it was not the time. He returned to his desk and barely looked up a few minutes later when Byakuya returned and sat down at his desk. The two worked in silence as the morning wore on. Renji left to conduct training exercises and when he returned, Byakuya had already left for a taichou's meeting. Renji hurried on to the fukutaichou's meeting and sat brooding as the others talked, hardly hearing a word they said. Afterward, he stomped back to the Squad Six Headquarters and buried himself in his work, trying to ignore the empty desk across from his. When Rikichi came into the room and told Renji that Byakuya had given him leave to go home, it was almost more than the redhead could stand. He grabbed Zabimaru and flash stepped over to the eleventh to pound on Ikkaku until things began to feel normal again.

"Hey," Ikkaku said, wiping the sweat from his forehead, "What's got you all in a bind? Kuchiki taichou pushing your buttons again?"

"Ah, hell!" Renji laughed sarcastically, "Isn't he always?"

"Well," said his friend, winking meaningfully, "Maybe you should go back and pound on him for awhile. I've had enough for today!"

Renji sighed.

"Yeah…he's probably gone by now anyway. But I have to go back. I forgot some stuff I'll need first thing tomorrow."

He took leave of his friend and flash stepped back to the Squad Six Headquarters. As expected, the building was dark. He unlocked the front door and went inside, closing and locking the door behind him. He walked to his desk and set Zabimaru in his stand before dropping into his chair.

It was then that he noticed the light coming into the room from the hallway. He got up, thinking someone had left the hall light on, but found that it was streaming out from underneath the door of the taichou's quarters. He heard a soft sound issue from somewhere within. He raised his hand to knock, even held it ready for a moment. Then he lowered the hand and retreated into the office. He thought he should probably just leave. Byakuya had dismissed him and, most likely, that meant that he wasn't yet ready to deal with what had made him fly out the doors and run for home the night before. Pushing the stubborn noble would probably be a lesson in futility, so it made much more sense to withdraw.

But Renji wasn't one to always do the sensible thing. He tried more often to do the right thing, although sometimes he wasn't quite sure what the right thing was. This was one such time. He hesitated, standing near his desk, thinking about what he should do.

A door opened suddenly and Renji turned, and found himself faced with a breathtaking surprise. Byakuya stood, facing into the office with light from the hallway pouring in all around him. He was dressed in soft, deep red nightclothes and his feet were uncharacteristically bare. His hair was unbound, set free of the kenseiken and the long strands usually contained by it fell loosely over the left side of his face. A pale hand reached up to brush them aside and Byakuya stood quietly, waiting for the tirade they both knew was expected.

But Renji couldn't look at him, standing there like that, with that look of penitence and longing in his eyes, and still be angry. Instead, his knees felt weak and his mouth went dry and he found himself struggling to think of something, anything to say to break the awful silence that had risen up between them. But when the words refused to come to him, Abarai Renji did the only thing he could and decided to let his actions speak for him.

He was across the room in a flash step and he swept Byakuya into his arms, completely expecting the noble to stiffen and object. But Byakuya's body was light and pliable in his arms, and his only response was letting his head come to rest on Renji's shoulder and turning himself over to his fukutaichou's care with a small sigh.

Renji carried the dark haired taichou back into his room and set him in bed, then climbed in next to him. Wordlessly, he brushed the silky tumble of hair away from his eyes and gazed down at him.

"You want to tell me now why you left like that last night?" Renji asked, careful not to let any anger into his words.

Byakuya hesitated, his eyes clouding over with repressed emotion.

"I owe you an apology for that, Renji. I shouldn't have left without explaining. I am sorry for that."

"But why did you go, Taichou? It seemed as though we both wanted the same thing. But when I came in and you were looking at our reflection in the mirror…something happened. I can't even describe how your expression changed. And then you just…left."

Byakuya sighed and lowered his eyes.

"I…" he said softly, "I don't know why I left like that."

Renji shook his head and took Byakuya's face in both hands. He forced the dark eyes to meet his and bored down into them until Byakuya shifted uncomfortably in his grasp.

"You and I both know what this is about," Renji said firmly, "We both know why you left. I get that you feel guilty, but you don't have to feel that way anymore. Taichou, it's over! Aizen Sousuke admitted what he did and you did what you had to, to save Rukia. You shouldn't keep going back and torturing yourself with what happened before that. Because that one thing…what you did…it changed everything. So stop doing this to yourself. Let yourself move forward. Because you don't want to be stuck here, feeling this pain forever."

Byakuya pulled free of Renji and turned his head to look out the window.

"You don't understand," he said quietly, "This is not something I am doing by choice. Renji…when I looked at us in the mirror last night…all I could see…was…was your skin covered in blood…and how that blood would always remain on my hands. I don't deserve your forgiveness and, kami knows, I don't deserve your love. I cannot look at you and not regret what I've done!"

Renji moved forward, placing his hands firmly on Byakuya's shoulders and staring into his shocked eyes.

"Then if you've hurt me and you are sorry for it…heal it!"

Byakuya blinked and furrowed his brow in confusion.

"I don't understand."

Renji took hold of a pale hand and brought it to his face.

"When you look at me now, is there blood on my face?" he asked, holding the hand tightly against his cheek.

Byakuya stared for a long moment, then nodded.

"Then heal it."

The noble hesitated.

"Go on," Renji urged him, "If you have hurt me, then you can heal me."

A soft green glow rose around Byakuya's hand and flowed warmly into the tanned skin beneath it. Byakuya's other hand rose and touched Renji's other cheek, flaring with more of the pleasant healing energy. The noble ran his hands slowly over Renji's face and sank his fingers deeply into the beautiful lengths of red hair, sending the healing light everywhere. He moved down to the tattooed throat and continued on, gently stroking the skin beneath his fingertips, and pouring healing energy into everything. He opened the redhead's shihakushou and pushed it off of his shoulders, then moved his hands over every inch of the lovely tanned flesh, his fingers lingering as they traced the curves of Renji's muscular shoulders, the powerful chest and the softened expanse of the sensitive abdomen beneath. And when he had touched and healed everything above the waist, he looked warmly into Renji's eyes and slowly removed the hakama he wore. Byakuya's hands passed over almost every inch of his now very aroused fukutaichou. He left only one area untouched. And when he was finished, Renji looked up into the calm, tranquil eyes of his taichou with unbridled desire.

"Are you finished with healing me now?" Renji asked quietly.

Byakuya hesitated, then nodded.

"And is the blood gone from my skin?"

He nodded again.

"Okay," said Renji softly, "You did what you had to do. Now, forgive yourself. I forgave you for everything a long time ago. All I want from you now is for you to love me. Can you do that?"

Byakuya stared into Renji's dark brown eyes for one long breathless moment, then leaned

forward to give Renji his answer.


	4. His Answer

**Chapter 4: His Answer**

"_All I want from you now is for you to love me. Can you do that?"_

_Byakuya stared into Renji's dark brown eyes for one long breathless moment, then leaned _

_forward to give Renji his answer._

Renji stared up into the calm, peaceful eyes of his taichou as Byakuya leaned forward and brought his lips to Renji's in a light, tentative kiss. Although he longed to take hold of the beautiful shinigami whose warm lips moved so gently against his and to take him then and there, Renji forced his hazed mind to remember that Byakuya hadn't waited all of his life for this just to have it be over in a few heated moments. No, this was worth slowing down and savoring. So although his body ached furiously for completion, he responded to the lightness of Byakuya's kiss with equally gentle pressure.

He yielded readily to the tongue that stroked his lips and allowed it to slip into his open mouth, to move along the length of his own, curling deliciously around and tasting him with incredible, dizzying slowness. It went on to explore and pleasure every inch it could reach. Renji found his mouth opening wider, coaxing that warm tongue further and deeper inside until he lost the ability to breathe. His hands tightened reflexively on Byakuya's arms and the noble released his lips, allowing him to take a quick ragged breath before it left him again when Byakuya's mouth returned to brush the lines of his face, to move slowly down his jawline in a line of feather-light kisses before nuzzling into his throat, just beneath his earlobe and teasing the area with a hard, probing tongue. Renji couldn't quite suppress a deep, needy moan that sent a tremor through Byakuya and brought his body down to rest on Renji's. The silken feel of the clothes he wore mercilessly teased the redhead's skin and he turned suddenly, taking hold of the dark haired taichou and rolling him onto his back.

He was surprised with the ease with which Byakuya yielded the power to him, but a look into the misted gray eyes told him that power and control had lost their importance. Kuchiki Byakuya was responding to something completely different…and being that he was moving into unfamiliar territory, he was choosing to place himself in the competent hands of his red haired fukutaichou. The weight of that knowledge set Renji's head spinning and he had to rest for a moment with his body poised over Byakuya's as his mind came to grips with what he was about to do to the lithe, beautiful body he held trapped beneath him.

His swelling member twitched hungrily and his mouth felt suddenly dry. His eyes on Byakuya's and watching for any signs of uncertainty, he reached for the tie that held his top closed. Byakuya blinked and his eyes flashed with a breath of discomfort, but it was swiftly controlled and, swallowing a bit nervously, Renji tugged on the piece of material. The tie pulled free and Renji leaned forward and pushed back the soft material, revealing an achingly beautiful body that somehow managed to exude incredible strength and heavenly softness at the same time. He realized suddenly that, without his clothing and the trappings of his power and status, Kuchiki Byakuya looked quite a bit younger…and deceptively delicate. But Renji knew just how wrong and deadly that impression was. And even though he had been so freely invited to touch and explore, he knew that the privilege could be very swiftly revoked if he failed to show proper respect for the powerful creature on the receiving end of his ministrations.

Byakuya seemed to sense Renji's moment of reticence and reached up to trace the black tattoos on his throat with maddeningly light strokes. Renji's arousal twitched again and he caught his breath. He knew if he didn't do something soon, nature was going to take over and ruin the experience for both of them. He narrowed his eyes and took hold of the pale hand that pleasured his skin, bringing it to his lips and brushing the warm fingertips, kissing the palm and nipping lightly at the skin of his wrist. There was something deliciously tempting about tasting the soft places usually covered by fingerless gloves he so often wore. He ran a trail of kisses up the length of an arm, then eased his body down onto the one beneath it and brought his face close to Byakuya's, meeting him eye to eye as he sank down into the mouth that had so recently tasted his.

He captured the soft, tongue within and sucked and stroked it heavily until the eyes he still gazed into became cloudy and nearly senseless, and his normally reserved superior tightened his hands and moaned into his mouth so beautifully that Renji almost came from the sound alone. He thrust in deeper, attacking that place he couldn't believe he had once thought of as cold and bitter. It was so devilishly warm now, and sweeter than anything he had ever tasted. He plunged into its depths, ravishing every inch, leaving his taichou's lips pink and nearly bruised from the heavy contact.

He released the succulent mouth and felt Byakuya inhale sharply as he moved on to attack the long, slender throat with fierce kisses, hungry strokes of his tongue and tantalizing nips. Byakuya's body moved restlessly beneath his and he felt the heated contact of an erection as wet and needy as his own. Continuing his assault on his taichou's throat, he moved his hips slowly, rubbing their hardened members against each other and drawing a sound from Byakuya that Renji could only describe as feral. He looked down into the dark gray eyes and saw for the first time what their lovemaking had unleashed. The eyes that had always seemed so calm and tranquil stormed with desire so explosive Renji shivered at the thought of igniting it. But they were beyond stopping now. Whatever uncertainty Byakuya might have been feeling had melted under the heat of passion and the man who had always held himself in perfect control was coming undone, was surrendering everything to the man he had beaten down with words and blade only a few weeks before.

Renji fell on the softly heaving breast, bathing every inch of flesh in deep, sensual touches and powerful kisses, feeling the harsh pounding of his taichou's healing heart as it raced madly beneath his skin. He paused to lightly treasure the lovely erect nipples, then moved downward with teasing slowness to the soft, sensitive abdomen beneath. Here, he used his tongue mercilessly, hungrily licking the beautiful, pale skin in mingled long and short strokes, then burying his tongue deeply in the depths of the navel and having to hold on as Byakuya's body surged upward and he released a hard, aching cry. Renji ran a rough hand down the length of his taichou's taut, arched back, wrapped an arm around him and pulled him up so they knelt next to each other, then dragged his panting lover into his arms. Byakuya buried his face in the redhead's shoulder and throat, and Renji could feel that he was shaking.

"Renji…" he hissed softly, "please…I want…I want you to…"

Renji put his hands on the noble's face and lifted it. He felt the breath leave his body as he encountered something both achingly beautiful and entirely unexpected. All signs of calm, all signs of restraint, all signs of control were gone from his taichou's face. Emotion was rampant everywhere across the vibrant pale features. Feeling glowed on his face, his widened eyes flashed with life and the mouth that had so often frowned in Renji's direction was dangerously close to smiling. He kissed the almost smiling lips repeatedly until Byakuya's fingers dug into his skin and his moans became pained and wanting.

"Renji," he gasped, "for kami's sake…"

Now Renji grinned. He buried his face in the silken black hair and released hot breath on the shell of an ear.

"Aren't you the one usually telling me that I should be more patient?" he whispered, "Look who's being impatient now!"

Byakuya's eyes flared and he nipped at the redhead's lips hungrily.

"There's taking your time and then there's stalling," he snapped softly.

Renji laughed warmly. He rubbed his cheek against Byakuya's affectionately, then kissed his lips more lightly and pulled away for a moment.

"Okay," said, stroking Byakuya's face with softened fingertips, "if you think you can wait a few minutes longer, I promise it will be worth the wait. It's just that this is special…and it shouldn't be rushed."

"Need I remind you how many years I've already waited?" Byakuya said, almost smiling again, "I rather think I've waited long enough, don't you?"

Renji leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Byakuya and easing him down onto his back again. He kissed the perfect mouth warmly, then moved on to nuzzle an ear.

"Shh," he whispered, "I've waited my whole life for this, too…for you, Taichou…"

"Byakuya," the noble corrected him, touching his lips with a fingertip, "If you are going to be my lover, then you will call me by name…when we are alone."

Renji smiled widely and kissed the finger that traced his lips.

"Byakuya," he whispered, "I've waited my whole life for you, Byakuya."

"Then let's not keep each other waiting any more, Abarai Renji," the noble said, pulling the redhead into a hot, open mouthed kiss.

Renji met his mouth ferociously, biting down on his lips and sucking them hungrily, then unleashing a torrent of kisses down the length of his body. Byakuya's hand threaded into his long, red hair, pushing him gently downward, his touches firm, but gentle. Renji needed no urging. He kissed his way down to the swollen arousal that awaited him and pleasured him lovingly, with long, hot strokes and warm suction until the noble was panting harshly, and his hips rose off the bed in protest.

He reached up and slipped three fingers into Byakuya's hot, willing mouth, loving the feel of the soft tongue that curled around each, slowly bathing them in saliva. Reluctantly, he reclaimed them and slid them teasingly down the length of the noble's slender torso, then taking a steadying breath, began to prepare him, pausing as Byakuya caught his breath sharply in surprise at the odd sensation, then slowly relaxed as he adjusted to the feel of it. Renji continued in a slow, gentle motion, smiling as Byakuya's body calmed and began to move with him. He kissed and pleasured the sensitive, white flesh to distract him and intensified the preparation, slowing again to let his lover's body adjust. Byakuya's breath hitched and the moan he loosed was somewhat pained, but heavier suction quickly distracted him, and the tightness around Renji's fingers eased. Byakuya groaned as the preparation neared its completion. Renji freed his mouth and he bathed Byakuya's softened abdomen in gentle kisses, whispering encouragement and holding his fingers still until the tightness around them released. He moved them slightly and Byakuya moaned more softly. It was still uncomfortable, but what pain there was, was easing.

Renji slowly removed his fingers and pushed the noble's thighs open wider, moving into position between them and pausing to take in the enchanting sight of Byakuya gazing up at him with longing eyes and a beautifully flushed face and throat. His eyes locked on that, he moved forward, bringing the tip of his own aching length to the tight entrance and slowly entering him. Byakuya winced involuntarily and Renji stopped for a moment, his head spinning at the wonderful feel of that tightness around him. When the tightness eased, he began a series of short, slow thrusts until his full length was buried inside his lover. He rested there for a moment, nibbling lightly at Byakuya's throat, then began thrusting, pleasuring Byakuya's hungry member as they moved together. Renji couldn't help gasping and moaning at the wonderful heat and tightness around him. He thrust more wildly then, earning passionate moans from the noble and bringing himself quickly to the edge of oblivion. Byakuya took a sharp breath and hot seed erupted into the space between them. The noble's lips parted and he loosed a series of light, breathy cries that sent Renji spinning into waves of intense pleasure. He held himself tightly against Byakuya, gasping out his name and moaning in delight.

He let himself fall onto Byakuya's chest, stretching out and resting his head on the muscular shoulder. As they laid together recovering, he turned his head to look at his lover and was graced with the rare sight of Byakuya resting with half lidded eyes, and a peaceful, sated expression. He didn't remember ever seeing him look so content. He kept his eyes fixed on that beautiful sight until sleep overcame him.

Renji woke some time later to the feeling of fingertips brushing against his skin, and opened his eyes to find Byakuya, resting warmly along his side and running his fingers along the edges of the black tattoos that ran over most of his body. He began with the ones on Renji's face and slowly worked his way downward, following his fingers with brushes of his lips and long, slow licks. Renji stared at the pale, dreamy face, eyes nearly closed with delight and the long strands of hair falling over the left side of his face. Just the sight of him made him begin to harden again. But Byakuya was obviously enjoying himself and Renji wasn't going to do anything to stop him. He watched with hazed eyes as the noble touched and tasted his way down the front of the redhead's body, then his eyes lifted to meet Renji's warmly, as if to ask permission and he nudged Renji until he turned onto his stomach.

Renji relaxed his body and turned his head to the side as Byakuya pulled the hair away from the back of his neck and continued his slow exploration, his calm, gradual enjoyment of the beautiful adornments on Renji's tanned skin. He used no words, but Renji could feel the affection in every lingering touch, every kiss, every deep, slow stroke of his tongue. The redhead's arousal continued to harden beneath him until he couldn't help but moan softly and move his hips in response. Byakuya rubbed small circles on his back, continuing to pleasure the expanse of Renji's skin until the redhead felt pretty damned sure he'd explode if he had to wait much longer. He groaned hungrily.

"Taichou…"

Byakuya nipped sharply at his ear.

"I told you that you are to call me by name when we are like this," he said firmly.

"Byakuya…this feels really good…but you're making me want you like crazy!"

"Hmm," the noble purred against his shoulder, "I want to take you this time, Renji."

"You do?"

"I do…but I…don't want to hurt you. I could be clumsy and hurt you without meaning to," he said uncertainly.

Renji chuckled softly.

"You won't hurt me. And, Taichou…Byakuya, I don't think you're even capable of clumsiness!"

He felt soft motion against his back and realized suddenly that Byakuya was laughing silently.

"I wouldn't be so sure," he whispered.

"Just go slowly. I'll let you know if you need to stop."

Renji spread his thighs and lifted his hips as Byakuya lifted himself away and moved into position behind him. He shook his hair out so it spread all along his back and he heard Byakuya growl hungrily. Renji found himself stunned by the change from the soft, yielding lover he had taken to someone with hardness and desire equal to his own. But he loved the feel of Byakuya's body moving against his. And it didn't matter one bit who was taking whom. As long as it was Byakuya…Byakuya and no one else.

Renji pressed his face into the pillow and lifted his hips higher, moaning with pleasure as Byakuya teased his way slowly inside. He suffered a few sharp twinges, but he accepted them happily, moving to deepen Byakuya's quickening thrusts and crying out as the noble's thrusting member struck the bundle of nerves inside, sending the redhead into fits of pleasure. He felt the noble's hand slip around his torso to take hold of him, and he thought he would explode. His mouth opened and loosed a howl of intense pleasure as he released, then Byakuya sank down warmly against his back and Renji could feel the hot pulses of his release and the heat of his breath as he panted and moaned, trying to catch his breath.

Byakuya shifted and brought his lips to Renji's ear and the redhead's heart nearly shattered from the joy he felt at the words.

"There will never be any more distance between us, Renji. Not now, not ever. You are never again to consider yourself less than my equal. Because, you are the better half of me."

He turned and buried himself in the beautiful mouth that said such things to him, laughing and crying and trembling with happiness. He wanted to say something in return, but the redhead had been rendered uncharacteristically speechless.


	5. Preparations

**Chapter 5: Preparations**

The sensation of soft kisses on his face, brought Byakuya slowly into wakefulness. He opened one eye slightly and found himself looking into the most beautiful and contented looking brown eyes he had ever seen. He couldn't help smiling, thinking about their night together. His body complained fiercely as he shifted and stretched, but the noble had to admit to himself that, all things considered, it was more than worth it.

"Is it late?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," Renji said, grinning, "but you looked so cute sleeping in my arms like that…I couldn't make myself wake you."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

"I am not cute," he said archly, sitting up.

He was immediately sorry. His head spun and his ears started to ring. He blinked several times and then pulled free of Renji and climbed to his feet. He was halfway to the dressing area when his legs collapsed beneath him. To his surprise, Renji's arms wrapped around him, catching him halfway to the floor. He lifted the noble and carried him back to the bed.

"You should rest more, Taichou," he laughed softly, "You look a little more pale than usual. What's wrong? Did I wear you out?"

"It would take more than the likes of _you_ to wear me out," he said, a bit more reproachfully than he meant to, "I merely got up too quickly."

Renji laughed heartily and Byakuya couldn't help feeling brightened by the sound.

"Sheesh! You're kind of cranky when you wake up late!"

"I am not cranky," Byakuya snapped, "Now, unhand me, Abarai!"

Renji grinned and dropped him onto the bed. The startled taichou landed in a heap and a tangle of hair tumbled down over his eyes. He started to brush it aside, when a warm hand captured his.

"Allow me, Taichou," Renji said, smiling warmly.

He swept the fallen strands aside and tucked them behind his ear. Byakuya stared at him warningly, but had a hard time maintaining his sternness while looking at such a happy Abarai Renji.

"You're not really late anyway," Renji went on, "It is the weekend. It isn't required for us to work today. We could…visit the living world…or something, Taichou."

Byakuya blinked in surprise. As he looked up at Renji, the hair fell down from behind his ear and dropped over his eye again.

"You wish to go to the living world…with me?" Byakuya asked curiously.

Renji's smile widened.

"Yeah," he answered, sitting down next to Byakuya, "There's this really great park near Ichigo's with a big koi pond and a garden trail I think you would like. Byakuya, why do you look so surprised?"

"I…didn't know you would enjoy gardens and koi. I mean, I know you have other interests…"

"Yeah, I do. And we can do some things I enjoy too, I guess. But I really would like to walk in the gardens with you. We could do that and then we could have lunch in one of the restaurants in the downtown area. It could be fun, don't you think?"

Byakuya lowered his eyes.

"I think it would be wonderful, but…"

"But what?" asked Renji cocking his head slightly.

"Renji," Byakuya said, slipping a hand into his, "I…am your superior officer. I…we have to be…discreet."

He saw the disappointment rising in his fukutaichou's eyes and realized he hadn't been clear.

"Renji…I didn't mean it like that!" he assured the frowning redhead, "The rules do not prohibit us being in a relationship exactly. It's just that we are not encouraged to…to show our feelings overly much in public. I want to go, but we must be mindful of the rules for our behavior if we do…Do you understand?"

Renji snorted in amusement.

"Well, I wasn't planning to have sex with you there in the park, Taichou!" he laughed.

"Abarai…" Byakuya said, a flush coming to his cheeks, "I didn't expect you would. I merely meant that we should not kiss in public."

"Aww, why not?" Renji said teasingly, "Are your clan elders going to come after me if they find out."

"Don't be ridiculous," Byakuya said, narrowing his eyes, "I can handle the elders. I've managed it before!"

"Then…am I permitted to hold Taichou's hand while we walk?" Renji asked, smiling charmingly.

"Yes," Byakuya answered, nodding, "we may hold hands, Abarai. In fact, I find the idea pleasing."

"Then…we can go?" Renji asked.

"Yes, Renji, we can go."

"Now?"

"No."

Renji frowned.

"Why not, Taichou?"

"Because I am not yet dressed, Abarai," Byakuya said calmly.

"I think you look great naked, Taichou," Renji commented, gazing at his body appreciatively.

Byakuya cleared his throat.

"Abarai?"

"Hai?"

"Shut up."

"Hai, Taichou."

XXXXXXXXXX

Aizen Sousuke lifted his chin from his hand as the hell butterfly floated into the room. He raised a finger and observed it closely as it landed. Gin stepped closer as the insect yielded its message.

"Aizen-sama, I have found out from sources within Squad Six that Kuchiki Taichou is in a relationship with Abarai Renji. They have not come out and said as much, but I followed them to the living world and have seen them walking together in a park and holding hands. It seems they are close now, despite opposing each other on the day of the execution."

_I still have not been able to see what they are doing in the training grounds at night. They are using a very strong privacy shield now. It takes both of them to raise it. Whatever they are doing, it involves dangerous levels of power. I will continue to watch them and report in when I have anything new._

"Interesting news," said Gin, smiling widely, "I didn't know Kuchiki Taichou was into males too!"

Aizen nodded.

"It is interesting. And it makes a bit of sense, too. Kuchiki Byakuya must feel some amount of guilt over his treatment of Abarai Renji. Perhaps he overcompensates…"

He sighed.

"So he continues to prepare," he went on, "and now we can better prepare for his arrival. It is a useful piece of information…about their relationship. Perhaps we need not wait for him to finish his preparations. Perhaps we could nudge him into coming sooner. I tire of waiting."

He summoned a hell butterfly.

"I want you to make Abarai Renji disappear for a while," he whispered to the insect, "When you find an appropriate time to do so, capture and detain him, but do not bring him to Hueco Mundo. I do not wish to deal with him directly. Leave a message with an appropriate explanation for Kuchiki Taichou. And when I send the next hell butterfly, you may release Abarai unharmed."

He sent the hell butterfly winging away. Gin moved closer to him wearing a mystified expression.

"What do you mean by taking Abarai Renji and not even letting him know you've done it? Shouldn't we bring Abarai here and use him to lure Byakuya?"

Aizen shook his head firmly.

"You misunderstand the workings of Kuchiki Byakuya's mind. If he has fallen in love with Abarai Renji, he will be looking for a chance to slip away to confront me alone, so as not to risk his beloved. He has already lost one lover. I think he would do nearly anything to protect this one."

"But why not simply kill Abarai?" he asked, "Or why not bring him here to imprison him? I could certainly keep him busy…and I've always had a yen for those tattoos…"

"No, Gin," said Aizen quietly, "I do not wish to expend the energy to detain him here…and I would not waste the life of one who could become useful at some point. If Byakuya has feelings for Abarai Renji, I could use that."

"I see," said Gin smoothly, "And are you going to give me a clue as to what you will do with Kuchiki Taichou once he arrives?"

"Oh, Gin," Aizen said, looking amused, "Surprise is so much more fun. And Byakuya will be very, very surprised."

"I don't recall Kuchiki Taichou being one who ever liked surprises so much," commented Gin.

"No," agreed Aizen, smiling to himself, "No he didn't."

XXXXXXXXXX

"So how strong will you make your attack this time, Taichou?" Renji asked, looking over his shoulder and out onto the training grounds.

"I managed half strength without damaging myself or the grounds too much last time, so I'll attempt three quarters power this time. We'll use the power absorber you suggested last time to lessen the impact."

Renji nodded and flash stepped to the target. He quickly raised a power absorbing shield around it, then returned to Byakuya and moved back behind him. The dark haired tiachou took a deep, slow breath and released it.

"Ban kai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

They watched as the blades rose around him and his ban kai was activated. Pink petal blades danced across the room and descended on the target. Byakuya stared at the target, focusing carefully and raised his spiritual pressure. Behind him, Renji raised a kido shield to protect himself as the attack was released. The room quaked with power and the lights in the division headquarters flickered fitfully.

"Sakura Howaido Zetsumei."

White light rose and swelled around Byakuya until he nearly disappeared from Renji's view. As the redhead looked on breathlessly, white cherry blossoms exploded from Senbonzakura and flew toward the target as Byakuya held on to his weapon tightly with both hands. Renji had never seen anything so unbelievably bright and powerful, and he had never seen a sight so beautiful as the slender, powerful body of his taichou, outlined in the light of millions of pure white cherry blossoms. They came down on the target with ungodly force that, without the power absorber, would have leveled the Squad Six Headquarters and everything within three quarters of a mile. Renji watched in awe as the blossoms swirled and the attack reached its completion. Byakuya stood perfectly still in the flickering remnants of the attack, then slowly lowered his weapon and sank to the floor.

Renji moved forward and dropped down beside him, unsurprised at his collapse after releasing an attack of that strength. He slipped his arms around the recovering shinigami, his face wreathed in smiles.

"That was beautiful, Byakuya!" he whispered in awe, "I've never seen anything like that!"

Byakuya leaned against his exuberant lover, slipping a warm hand into his and slowly regaining his breath.

"You know, Renji," he said, smiling, "This may actually work. I think I'm strong enough now to wield this attack. I wasn't sure I would be, but the practice sessions have helped me adjust to the heightened demands of power."

"Well," grinned Renji, "It looked spectacular."

He pulled Byakuya into a warm embrace and nipped playfully at his lips. Byakuya leaned lightly against him for several minutes until his head cleared and he felt the strength return to his limbs.

"There's just one thing I want you to think about," Renji went on, still holding him close, "There is a short, but critical recovery period after you loose your attack. It may not be much time, but you have to remember a couple of things, taichou. First, not all of the hollows live in Las Noches…and second, the light and power of that release will attract everything left in Hueco Mundo that it does not destroy. Taichou…you need me to go with you to hold them off so we can open the senkaimon and return before they can overrun us. Please, Byakuya, I want to go with you. I can stand back and shield myself now. While you've been getting stronger, I have too. Let me go with you."

He almost agreed. He wanted to so much that it hurt to shake his head in refusal. But the simple truth was that he had grown to love Renji too much to risk him that way. He put his hands on his fukutaichou's face and kissed away the angry expression. And Renji knew then that Kuchiki Byakuya's refusal had nothing to do with his estimation of the redhead's power or ability. It had, instead to do with loving him far too much to watch him die if things should go wrong.

"I should be mad at you, Byakuya," he said as his lover's mouth tenderly pleasured his face and throat, "I should be really pissed at you for this…but I can't be mad at you. For some reason, I understand why…"

"I'm glad you feel that way," Byakuya said between kisses, "I don't want to fight with you, Renji…aishiteru yo…aishiteru yo…"

The words had a significant impact coming from one not used to speaking his emotions aloud. The stunned redhead lifted his lover into his arms and slowly carried him back to the taichou's quarters, their mouths locked together the whole way there in a long, delicious expression of their affection.

Byakuya barely remembered reaching the bedroom, or how they ended up naked and wrapped tightly around each other. All he knew was how warm and happy he felt, inside and out…and he wondered how he had managed to live such a lonely life for so long. He felt tears come to his eyes as he thought about it…as he held on to Abarai Renji, caught up in the deep, sensuous pleasure of feeling that strong body moving with his, thrusting deep into his core and leaving him breathless and spellbound.

He was beyond words now, so he poured the sentiments into the hands that clung to the redhead's muscular shoulders, to the long, graceful legs wrapped tightly around him, to the mouth that bit down on the tanned skin of Renji's throat and to the eyes that released a single tear of absolute joy as the pleasure raked his body from head to toe.

He could hear that Renji was speaking to him, but the words refused to resolve themselves in the depths of his suddenly tired mind. He had pushed himself too hard…too hard, and he was glad for it. If he hadn't tried, he wouldn't have known it was possible. That he could finally do something that he felt was enough to offset his past wrongs, enough to make him able to hold his head high again…enough to show everyone how sorry he was for what he had done and to be worthy in his own mind of their forgiveness. Then perhaps he could find it in his heart to really forgive himself. That was why he had given everything to learning the new attack. It was why he was willing to risk everything going to face Aizen Sousuke alone. It was why he was determined to kill the traitor…and to make it back home again.

"Byakuya? Byakuya!" Renji's voice said through the haze that surrounded him.

He couldn't lift himself to the surface to answer, so he lightly touched the redhead's face to assure Renji he was all right, then surrendered quietly to the deep silence of blissful, dreamless sleep.


	6. White Death

**Chapter 6: The White Death**

Kuchiki Byakuya woke with his body impossibly entangled with Renji's and his fingers still buried in his lover's tumbled red hair. He would have enjoyed remaining there, but a strange ache in his stomach threatened to undo him. He struggled gently to free himself, waking Renji in the process. The redhead grinned and wrapped his arms more tightly around his taichou, bringing him in for a kiss.

"Renji…mph…stop!" he said, pulling himself free.

Renji frowned.

"What's wrong, Taichou?" he asked, "You not feeling well? You don't look so good."

Byakuya kneeled on the end of the bed, his face pale and his hands around his abdomen.

"I pushed myself too hard," he said, panting softly, "I used too much power without enough preparation, I think. I feel…I…"

He flash stepped away and disappeared into the bathroom. When he returned, his face was white and he teetered dangerously, then tumbled back onto the bed.

"Whoa," said Renji, moving to tuck him in, "No more late night rowdiness for you! You just rest here, Taichou, while I get you some tea."

Byakuya curled around the pillows, trying to take shorter, shallower breaths to calm his still-wrenching stomach. He was still trying to decide whether or not to head for the bathroom again when Renji returned with the tea. He handed it to Byakuya and smiled sympathetically as the noble took a small sip, grimaced and set it on the nightstand. He curled back around the pillows and closed his eyes. A moment later, the bed moved and Byakuya found himself curling around Renji's warm back.

"Ah…kami, that feels much better…" he sighed, "Arigato, Renji."

"I can't stay too long," Renji said apologetically, "I have to get to a fukutaichou's meeting…and you have a taichou's meeting."

Byakuya groaned into his pillow.

"You want me to send a hell butterfly and tell them you're sick?" Renji asked, curling his hand around Byakuya's.

"No," Byakuya moaned softly, "I'll be fine. I just need to rest for a bit."

He buried his face in red hair and drifted off. When he woke again several hours later, Renji was gone and he was again curled around pillows. A hell butterfly hovered nearby and as it saw that he was awake, it delivered its message.

"Go ahead and get some more rest, Taichou. I already sent a hell butterfly to the first division and soutaichou said that the meeting was of lesser importance and his office would send over transcripts later. He said he hopes you feel better. Don't drag yourself into the office either. I finished what work there was and I'll be back later to get the stuff that comes in after lunch. Rikichi will be in to check on you now and again and I left tea warming for you. Take it easy, Taichou. You're going to need the additional rest."

And Renji was definitely right in his estimation. He was all but ready to make his move against Aizen Sousuke. All he really needed to do was to gather himself and make sure Renji was otherwise occupied. Yes, his fukutaichou was determined that he should not go alone to Hueco Mundo. But Byakuya was every bit as convinced that no one else should be risked in this attempt to regain his honor. If he could not face his troubles with courage and overcome them, then he had no honor to protect.

Yet, a part of him longed to give in to Renji's arguments, which he had to admit, made sense. His new power, though very strong, was also dangerous and newly controlled…barely controlled if he was to be completely honest. In the best of situations, he would give himself more time to adjust to the higher demands of power…but with each passing day, he grew more inclined to listen to Renji and his fukutaichou watched him more and more closely, so as to judge the moment that he would leave for Las Noches. The only way to ensure that Renji would not follow him, was for Byakuya to delay his knowledge of that leave taking. It felt wrong somehow, and dishonest. But feeling as he did about Renji, he couldn't take the chance of losing Renji…or of Aizen using his connection to Renji against him. No…the only way to avoid trouble was for him to go sooner. And in the end, he ended up leaving even sooner than he had expected.

He rested for several more hours until the discomfort in his abdomen left him, then dressed and walked out into the office, nodding briefly to Rikichi, who sat at Renji's desk, quietly filing papers. Byakuya sat down at his desk and read through the notes from the taichou's meeting, then looked through his inbox and found an invitation to his cousin's wedding.

The affair was being held quite a distance away and would require a few days of leave time. He had already requested leave and it had been granted. He needed only to send a hell butterfly to inform his relatives of a change in his plans and he could use the time to go to Hueco Mundo instead. He had planned to leave in the morning. But as the afternoon wore on and Renji did not return, he thought that maybe he would leave that same evening…if Renji did not return.

A few hours later, a message came from the living world, saying that Renji had gone there to check up on a trouble situation and would be in the next day. Seeing no more need for posturing, Byakuya took his leave of the Squad Six Headquarters, returned to Kuchiki manor to outfit himself in simple black attire for the trip, then calmly headed for the deserts of Hueco Mundo.

He felt a twinge of anxiety as his feet settled into the sand, but then it disappeared into the calm, quiet of his focused mind. He had left everything and everyone behind in safety to attend to his shattered honor. Once it was reclaimed, he could return to them and enjoy the peace and fullness of life that would come with honor regained, with pride restored, with obligations fulfilled. He never once thought of failure. Failure was out of the question. If he failed, he wouldn't live long enough to regret it. At least, he hoped he wouldn't.

He followed the light of the crescent moon and turned in the direction of Las Noches, just another creature of the vast darkness of the open desert at night. He made himself one with them, so as to hide his passing.

He reached the fortress just after midnight and stood on a nearby rise, watching with guarded eyes as the night went on. He was still watching, when there was a sudden shift in the reiatsu around him and Byakuya turned.

Not ten paces away from him stood Aizen Sousuke.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Let me outta here!" yelled Renji, "I can't believe this!"

He pounded on the door to the stockroom he had just freed his squad members from. Some part of him realized that they were already gone and were not going to hear him, but the rest of him found the situation so annoying as to be unbelievable. He tried using a kido blast on the door, then dove to the ground to avoid the wildly ricocheting spell. After it faded, he attacked the offending door with Zabimaru, but found it heavily sealed. Something inside Abarai Renji nagged at him. It just seemed so…ridiculous.

But ridiculous or not, he was trapped. He tried summoning a hell butterfly, but even this would not work. It was then that Renji got wise to the fact that someone wanted him out of the way. And suddenly, he wondered if Kuchiki Byakuya had really ever been ill at all…or if it was all part of some big lie to protect him, to keep him from following Byakuya to Hueco Mundo. He slammed his fists angrily against the door.

"Damn it, Taichou! How could you do this to me?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ban kai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," Byakuya said calmly.

The swords rose around him, flaring with pink light and dissolving into the lovely petal blades. Aizen watched, his eyes lit at the beauty of the noble taichou's deadly display. The petals flared and soared toward him, only to be stopped and dissipated into smoke as they reached him. But the attack caused him to move, putting Las Noches behind him…and within range of Byakuya's new attack.

"So quick to resort to violence, Kuchiki Taichou," Aizen said softly, "One would think you would announce your intention to take revenge for the horrid assault on your honor, on your pride."

"That I would take revenge against you for your egregious crimes…and for your assault on my honor, on my pride, hardly needs an introduction, Aizen Sousuke," Byakuya said in a low, threatening voice.

"So what are you waiting for, Byakuya?" Aizen asked, "Why don't you show me your new attack."

He smiled at Byakuya's momentary betrayal of surprise.

"Come now, Byakuya, you've been lighting up the Seireitei for weeks now, preparing. Did you think that would go unnoticed? Did you think that you were beneath notice? I assure you, Byakuya, that I notice everyone and everything around me. And long before any get close enough to challenge me, I take away their power. I cut away their strength. And I know where your power and strength lie, Kuchiki Byakuya. Do you wish for me to tell you?"

"I do not wish to hear your lies, Aizen Sousuke. You know nothing of me and less of my source of strength. Prepare to die for your crimes upon my family and the ones I love."

Aizen laughed softly, making Byakuya pause.

"So…it is as you said, I needn't say it, because you have told me what it is that is most important to you. How quickly do you think I can use that to act against you?"

"Sakura Howaido Zetsumei!"

White cherry blossoms exploded from Senbonzakura, shaking the earth around them and blazing toward Aizen and Las Noches. Byakuya squinted, but could not see the moment that the attack engulfed Aizen and headed on to slam into Las Noches. The power rolled outward, vaporizing everything in a one-mile swath around Las Noches. Byakuya sank to his knees as the fortress was momentarily lit against the horizon, then slowly faded into the splendor of the deadly petals that claimed it. The light slowly faded, plunging the area back into darkness, and leaving Kuchiki Byakuya on his knees, fighting to regain his breath.

"Beautiful," whispered Aizen's voice from somewhere behind him, "Byakuya, I have never seen the like."

The noble turned in surprise, bringing up his blade as Aizen's slashed down at him. He froze, his body straining, holding Aizen and his blade away as he saw a completely untouched Las Noches in the complete opposite direction.

"What did you do?" Byakuya gasped, staring.

Aizen gave him a wicked smile.

I changed your perception of where the fortress and I were, Byakuya. Remember, I can use my zanpakutou to show you anything I want. You actually did destroy something…and you did kill someone. It just…wasn't who you intended. Why don't you turn back now and see just what you've done?"

"I don't need to turn! It is only an illusion! I won't be deceived by you!"

"Taichou…" called a weak voice.

Byakuya froze, wide-eyed.

"You knew he would follow you, right Byakuya? He is your fukutaichou, after all. You should go to him. You might want to apologize for killing your own squad member."

_It's a lie! It has to be!_

"Taichou!"

He moved without thought, flash stepping across the distance and falling at Renji's side. He pulled the dying shinigami into his arms and stared down at him, praying it was an illusion. But if it was, he couldn't see it. The man in his arms was the right height, weight, skin tone, and had Renji's face, voice, and tattoos. Byakuya's hand touched Zabimaru and he reeled as he heard the scream of a dying zanpakutou.

_Shades! I've really killed Renji!_

Healing light flared around his hands, but the man in his arms coughed heavily and shuddered.

"Taichou…Taichou," he moaned, "Taichou…_why?_"

And he was taken back to that day in the Seireitei, the day he still couldn't forgive himself for, the day he thought was among the worst he had ever endured, the one that would now take a back seat to this one in his fevered mind. The man in his arms coughed again and blood flowed from his mouth. He twitched softly, then settled into Byakuya's arms and went limp.

"Renji," he hissed breathlessly, "Renji…"

"Terribly unfortunate, Byakuya," said Aizen sympathetically, "I didn't know he would show up here like that. It was terrible timing. My apologies."

Byakuya couldn't move or answer.

_It can't be real…can it? Could I really have…killed Renji?_

"You know you cannot return to the Seireitei, Byakuya," Aizen said in a low voice, "They would put you to death, not simply for killing Renji, but for killing him while failing in your ill-advised attempt to face me on your own. I know Soutaichou will have forbidden any to face me alone. And so, having done so and having caused the death of a squad member in the attempt, you are guilty of a capital offense. You would be executed."

Byakuya was still frozen, holding the dead shinigami in his arms. Aizen closed the distance between them and placed a hand on the kneeling taichou's shoulder. He gazed down at the white face, the threatening tears, the shattered features and smiled. Suddenly, the man in Byakuya's arms simply disappeared.

Byakuya turned, rising up and taking hold of Aizen's throat.

"What did you do?" he cried, throwing himself against the leader of the hollows, "What did you do with him?"

Aizen laughed, throwing him back and slashing at him with his sword. The blade connected and Byakuya felt blood begin to pour out onto his skin. He rolled away and came to his feet, raising his weapon and staring.

"You have to ask yourself, Kuchiki Byakuya…What was the illusion? Was it Renji dying? Was Renji ever really here? Is he here now?"

Suddenly, they were surrounded with images of Renji lying dead on the sand.

"Sakura…"

"Come now, you don't think you can really beat me, do you?"

"Howaido…"

"Byakuya…don't!"

"Zetsumei!"

The pure white cherry blossoms exploded wildly in all directions, slashing at Byakuya and Aizen as the power of the attack went out of control. Aizen fell onto Byakuya, taking him to the sand and shielding them both. He grasped the Squad Six taichou's wrists tightly and quickly deprived him of his spirit energy.

"That was reckless, Byakuya!" he hissed angrily, "You could have destroyed us both!"

"If…" gasped Byakuya, "Renji is truly dead, Aizen Sousuke, then I would die as well!"

Aizen forced him down and sent a blaze of kido through him, stunning him. He sat for a moment, panting softly, and staring down at the only shinigami who had ever come so incredibly close to killing him.

"My, that was close, wasn't it?" Gin said from somewhere nearby, "You want me to heal those slashes? He got you pretty good."

"Shut up, Gin!" Aizen snapped angrily, "Just take him to the infirmary…and make certain they keep him sedated!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji flinched in surprise as the lock on the storeroom door suddenly released and the door opened. He stepped out and looked around, feeling a sense of disquiet.

_What is this? What just happened?_

He turned swiftly and flashed stepped toward the senkaimon.


	7. Screaming Inside

**Chapter 7: Screaming Inside**

**(Warning, angst/non-con sex ahead! If you do not like or cannot handle, skip this chapter!)**

Rikichi jumped and whirled in fright as Renji burst into the Squad Six Headquarters, his reiatsu flaring red around him.

"Where is Kuchiki taichou?" he snapped, then seeing the 'deer in the headlights' look the young shinigami gave him, he lowered his reiatsu and softened his voice, "Sorry, Rikichi, but it's important for me to find him."

"Oh…no problem, Vice Captain Abarai!" the boy said, wide-eyed, "The only problem is that Captain Kuchiki left today for his cousin's wedding. He will be back in three days."

Renji sighed in frustration, wondering if he had been wrong, but a dark feeling nagged at him. He tried focusing on his work, but his eye kept straying to the empty desk across the room. Byakuya had, of course, mentioned the wedding, but Renji would have thought that when he failed to return, Byakuya might at least have come to look for him. Instead, everyone was acting as though he hadn't been gone a moment longer than expected. It was unnerving and strange. It made him wonder what was really going on. Could Byakuya have lied about the wedding? Or was Renji just jittery because of his knowledge of Byakuya's plans?

He forced his mind away from his worried thoughts and focused on other things for the rest of the afternoon. He finished all of the reports for the day and dropped the last of the reports into Byakuya's inbox. He was just turning away from the desk when the door burst open and Rikichi ran in following a hell butterfly. Halfway across the room, the boy tripped and fell forward onto the floor, taking the surprised insect down with him. As the poor creature was crushed under Rikichi, its message escaped.

_Cousin Byakuya, so sorry to hear you aren't well and cannot come to the wedding. We shall have to see you at the Cherry Blossom Festival in a few weeks. Take care of yourself!_

"Sorry, sir!" Rikichi said, blushing, "I…"

"It's fine, Rikichi…go on home, will you?"

"Hai."

He turned and ran back out of the room, leaving Renji alone with the squished hell butterfly.

"Damn it!" he yelled, "Taichou, what are you doing?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mari," Aizen Sousuke said, watching as the red haired healer leaned over Kuchiki Byakuya, examining him carefully.

She listened to his heart and examined his reiatsu carefully. She noted an oddity right away, but something told her not to mention it just yet.

"Do you think he will be suitable for what I suggested?"

She paused, stalling for time by examining the shinigami's abdominal area again. She knew all too well what happened to those deemed unsuitable for Aizen Sousuke's horrid plans. She did work for him, but she was a healer first, Aizen Sousuke's employee second…at least, in her mind.

She studied the troubled frown that plagued the shinigami's beautiful face even as he slept. He didn't deserve to suffer what Aizen Sousuke was planning, but he _really_ didn't deserve what would happen to him if Aizen found him to be unsuitable. She made what she felt to be the best choice, all things considered. After all, a child was a child…and any child this man had would be powerful. What did it matter that it wasn't going to be Aizen Sousuke's child…as long as she was the only one who knew…

"He is suitable for the purpose you suggested, Aizen-sama."

Aizen nodded approvingly, gazing down at the beautiful noble who lay unconscious on the bed in front of them. He reached down and stroked the dark hair appreciatively.

"That is good," he said softly, "Then, I want you to inject him with the compound now and let me know when it has taken effect."

"Hai. Aizen-sama," Mari said quietly.

She watched as the leader of the hollows walked slowly out of the room, then turned back to Byakuya, frowning. The compound wouldn't matter greatly, at this point, but she had to carefully follow orders to avoid a backlash later if the truth came out.

"I'm sorry for this," she whispered, leaning over Byakuya, but it's better than actually having that bastard's child, I would think!"

She injected him with the compound and waited an appropriate amount of time before sending for Aizen Sousuke. He sent word back to have the shinigami moved to a guest room.

"A guest room?" she mused, "More like a torture chamber, knowing him!"

But there was nothing else she could do. As sorry as she felt for the handsome shinigami, and as much as she despised Aizen, she knew her place and she could not throw her life away simply because she felt sorry for another of Aizen's victims. She did give him something to mitigate what was likely to be a painful evening with Aizen Sousuke. This way, at least, he would be spared some of the pain.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya was somewhat surprised at how little discomfort he found himself in upon waking. He blinked several times, bringing the room around him slowly into focus. He studied the calm, earthen colors of the room and noted that the bed he was in was very comfortable and he did not seem to be restrained in any way…although his spirit energy had been sealed away and Senbonzakura removed.

He sat up slowly and startled when a hand touched his shoulder to steady him. He turned swiftly and met the calm, brown eyes of Aizen Sousuke. He stared at the other's hand where it touched him. His instinct was to order him to remove it, but somehow it seemed like the wrong thing to do, considering his circumstances.

"Why have you brought me here, Aizen Sousuke?" he asked, trying to ignore the ache in his stomach and the feeling of dizziness that passed through him.

"Well," said Aizen, in a deceptively soft tone, "I could hardly leave you lying in the sand to be devoured by hollows. That would not be a fitting end for someone like you, Byakuya."

So you mean to kill me?" he asked quietly.

Not that he expected Aizen to tell him, if that was the case. No, even if Aizen planned to kill him, he would not be able to resist tormenting the noble first.

"I'm not going to kill you, Kuchiki Byakuya. I went to a considerable amount of trouble to bring you down without damaging you in the process. If I had wanted to kill you, then you would already be dead."

Byakuya had to admit that it was true.

"You were extremely reckless," Aizen chided him, "using that attack a second time. In fact, when you did, I thought you might have been trying to kill both of us! You certainly made a fine mess of us both!"

"If I caused you pain, Aizen Sousuke, then I have something to console myself with as I wait to die at your hands."

"Well," said Aizen, "as I have said that I am not going to kill you, you are not likely to need the consolation."

Byakuya gave a short, sarcastic laugh.

"Actually," he commented, "I will likely require more consolation if you plan to keep me alive."

Aizen gazed at him disapprovingly.

"Byakuya, what a thing to say! Here, I protected you from your own foolishness and brought you here for healing. And this is how you respond to my kindness?"

Byakuya's eyes flared.

"I would not be naïve enough to mistake what you did for any sort of kindness!" he exclaimed, "If you have not killed me, then you have something unpleasant planned for me."

"Why are you concerned that it will be unpleasant? I will tell you that in addition to not killing you, I do not plan to torture you either…that is, unless you become too defiant."

"Then if you do not plan to torture or kill me, then what are you planning?" he asked, his stomach pitching and rolling strangely.

"What I plan for you will take some time," Aizen said in that same, soft voice, "You will be remaining in Las Noches for several years."

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"What purpose would you have for detaining me for that length of time without torturing or killing me?" he asked, frowning.

"Well…I may decide to kill you in the end…or perhaps, if you conduct yourself respectfully and do as I tell you, I may simply release you when your obligation is fulfilled."

There was a long silence.

"So," Aizen went on, "Aren't you going to ask what I want from you, Kuchiki Byakuya?"

Byakuya glared into the calm brown eyes hatefully.

"Very well," Byakuya said, narrowing his eyes, "Not that I expect an honest answer out of you, but what are your plans for me, Aizen Sousuke?"

Aizen smiled, obviously enjoying his little game.

"Byakuya, since coming to Las Noches, I have developed a sort of…dissatisfaction. I long for…a kind of completion. Living here in Las Noches, the idea of me indulging in a love relationship, getting married and having children is a problem."

Byakuya looked mystified and Aizen smiled at the lovely expression.

"I cannot take a wife, because I would constantly have to protect her from everything here. No, I cannot take such a risk. Still, I desire continuance."

"Aizen Sousuke…just how does this concern me, as I am male and not able to have children? Are you saying you want me to choose a bride for you?"

Aizen laughed softly.

"Of course, not, Byakuya. I told you. I cannot take a woman for a wife. And, let's be honest…Kuchiki males…clan leaders, have a special ability. I see by your expression that you see where I am going with this. I will be blunt. I need a partner who is able to bear children and strong enough to protect himself. I need someone with power near to my own. So, I waited while you grew stronger and I planned for your arrival so that when you failed to kill me and I captured you…I would make you my life partner."

"You must have lost your senses," Byakuya said in disbelief, "I would never marry you, Aizen Sousuke!"

"I don't believe I ever asked if you were willing," Aizen said quietly, "You came here alone to kill me…and you failed to do that, Kuchiki Byakuya. I could have chosen to kill you, but as I have not, you are now subject to my will and my plans. I will marry you now…and we will be together tonight to begin our family."

"Aizen Sousuke, if you truly know the workings of the Kuchiki clan leader males, then you also know that who I am with matters. It will only work if I am with a male soul mate. It is a provision to continue the family line, even in cases where a male leader has a male soul mate."

Aizen smiled charmingly.

"You mean…you don't see that we were meant to be together, Kuchiki Byakuya? So if what you are saying is true, then even if we marry, you will not get pregnant if I make love to you. So why don't we put that to the test, Byakuya? I will make love to you and if you get pregnant, you must agree to marry me. If you do not, I will let you go unharmed…immediately."

"I will not have relations with you!" Byakuya exclaimed, "And I will not make deals with the devil!"

Aizen's smile faded and his eyes glinted.

"You have no say in the matter…or do you doubt my ability to force you to do as I wish? Shall I show you how quickly you will bend to my will, Kuchiki Byakuya? The deal I just stated is a wager with myself. I will make love to you…and if you become pregnant, I will marry you and keep you here, but if you do not, I will let you go…end of story."

Byakuya stared wordlessly at Aizen. The leader of the hollows leaned forward and Byakuya pulled away. The next thing he knew, Kyouka Suigetsu was in the traitor's hand and activated.

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu."

And suddenly Byakuya knew how he planned to trick the noble's body into becoming pregnant.

"It won't work," he said breathlessly, as Renji appeared in front of him, "I know it is not him. You are not him and you will not be able to fool my body into thinking you are."

"But I will," Aizen said, taking hold of him and forcing him down. He quickly set kido restraints to hold the noble in place, "Watch and see, Kuchiki Byakuya. Your body will obey my commands. The rest of you had best do the same."

He tried to tell himself that there was no way that his body would respond to Aizen Sousuke. He tried to hold himself still and to remind himself over and over that this was not Renji.

But he hadn't planned on his body rebelling and working against his mind…latching on to the image of Renji and falling under Aizen's wicked spell. He struggled against the restraints as the Aizen closed in on him, preparing to kiss him. He brought his lips close to the noble's, but did not close the distance. Instead, he stopped and looked deep into the dark, gray eyes.

"You know," he said quietly, "This is entirely too easy this way, Byakuya. You haven't a chance of resisting."

He pulled away for a moment and recalled his zanpakutou. The image of Renji disappeared and became Aizen again. Byakuya found himself relieved. It would be easier to resist this way. There was no way that his body would knowingly respond to Aizen Sousuke's…none.

He was surprised, however, when Aizen also released his restraints.

And no one was as shocked as Byakuya when Aizen Sousuke kissed him…and he found himself kissing back. He fought to stop himself, but as the kiss deepened and Aizen's tongue sought entrance to his mouth, his mouth opened and accepted it without thought. Something was wrong.

He could have handled being sexually assaulted, given that he could resist, but to have his mind detached from his body…to be screaming in his mind as his body gave way to Aizen's every whim…

He tried to withdraw mentally and found himself unable. He was there, at the surface, feeling every touch as Aizen's hands moved over him, touching, stroking and exploring everywhere.

_What did you do to me?_

Aizen's mouth left his and he heard a moan of pleasure issue from his lips.

_Stop, you bastard! Stop!_

That wicked mouth traveled down his body, trailing hot, wet kisses.

_I can't scream…I can't move!_

He was moaning and pleading, saying things he knew could never fall from his lips.

_How can you be doing this? How did you do this to me?_

His thighs parted wantonly at the touch of Aizen's hand.

_No…Don't do this! Don't make me do this!_

Although Aizen tried to enter him slowly, his body thrust upward, hungrily, eagerly seeking the contact. Aizen bit down on his throat and thrust heavily into him. His mind numb with shock, he lost the ability to reason and descended into madness, disappearing beneath the passionate moans and cries that kept pealing forth from his body. And he hated himself…every weak, useless bit of mind and body that had failed to shield him. His mind broke as the pleasure overtook him and his passionate cries filled the room. Aizen was holding him tightly, buried in his body and moaning his name. What bit of sanity he had left was shattered when he answered Aizen by calling his name in return.

He wasn't certain how long he laid…no longer bound, simply left alone in his locked room…before whatever force had held him finally gave way and Kuchiki Byakuya once again reclaimed the ability to scream.

But even screaming wasn't enough. He staggered out of bed and into the small bathroom, falling on his knees and emptying the contents of his stomach until he knew there was nothing left…until all he could do afterwards was to sit leaned against the wall, doubled over and shaking with revulsion.

He couldn't decide who he hated more…Aizen or himself.


	8. Picking up the Petals

**Chapter 8: Picking up the Petals**

"Bravo!" said Gin appreciatively as Aizen entered the room, "I haven't seen anyone's defenses fall so fast…_ever_! You really outdid yourself that time."

"You think so?" Aizen said, smiling, "I was a little disappointed in Byakuya for crumbling so quickly like that. I had expected him to have a little more fight in him."

"Well, you did really take his breath away with wondering if he killed Abarai Renji. Then the poor thing didn't have time to process that before you laid out your indecent proposal! And what was that you used on him? I've heard of one's body saying 'yes' when the mind says 'no,' but…"

"It's my little secret, Gin…and no, you can't have any. What has he been doing since?"

Gin motioned to the monitor.

"Let's see, he let out a scream like he was dying, threw up everything he'd eaten in the past week and is sitting under a shower that has gone cold, still unable to get your scent off of his body…but seriously, Sousuke, I think you might have gone too far with this. Since letting out that blood-curdling scream, he hasn't said a single word."

"Well, it isn't like there's anyone to talk to," Aizen said, calmly gazing at the monitor, "I'll go back after Mari confirms he's pregnant."

Gin studied Aizen quietly for a moment.

"You had best have him watched carefully," he suggested, "If I remember him correctly, such a serious defeat could make him suicidal."

"Or it could just make him want to kill me all the more," observed Aizen, blinking slowly, "It all depends on who he decides he hates the most…himself or me. Perhaps you are right. We'll have him watched."

He leaned closer to the monitor.

"How long has he been under the cold water like that?" he asked quietly.

"Oh…nearly an hour. Should we send someone in to dry him off?" Gin asked, glancing at the monitor.

Aizen thought for a moment.

"Perhaps I did push him too hard. Send Mari. I don't actually want him to be permanently damaged."

"I'd say it's a little late for those sentiments. He looks like he's already lost his mind," Gin speculated.

"You think so? Well, Mari isn't just talented at healing physical wounds. She is a very perceptive healer. I'm sure she'll figure out some way to bring him around. I don't want this to be too easy."

"Hmm," smiled Gin, shaking his head, "and you say that I'm twisted! But the truth is…I don't hold a candle to you."

Aizen smiled.

"That is why I lead and everyone else follows."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mari knew before she entered the room that the shinigami would be in a bad state. She could have helped him somewhat by telling him what she knew, but she was aware that the room was monitored and that every word and movement that passed between them would be carefully watched. There was no way around it. She had to do as ordered, for the time being.

She took a few minutes to change the linens on the bed, carefully removing all traces of Aizen's scent and reiatsu, then stepped into the bathroom and turned off the shower, not certain whether or not to expect a reaction. But whatever she might have expected…she didn't expect him to sit in perfect silence, regarding her with perfectly calm eyes and saying nothing.

"Aizen Sousuke has ordered me to make you comfortable."

She handed him a towel and turned away as he stepped out of the shower and dried off, then held out a robe, which he took and wrapped around his slender frame.

"How long?" he asked, startling her.

She hadn't been sure whether or not he would speak to her or anyone else.

"How long?" she repeated, looking up at him.

"How long until you know if he was successful?" he asked softly.

I could tell you right now if it wouldn't cost me my life…

"By morning we should know," she answered.

He nodded briefly and returned to the bed. He stared down at it for a moment, then looked back at her.

"Arigato," he said quietly, then he sat down with his legs curled beneath him, staring out the window.

She stood in silence for a moment, then pulled up a chair and sat down near the end of the bed.

"I thought you would not want any additional reminders…though I expect that there are some traces that cannot be removed."

"No," he whispered, "Some will never be removed…but I've lived with worse torment."

Mari looked at him in surprise.

"I know what he did to you. I don't think I've seen anything more cruel. Do you mean to tell me that there is someone who has done worse than that to you?"

He stared out the window with frighteningly calm eyes.

"Yes."

She gazed at him in askance.

"Who could be that cruel?" she asked finally.

"I could," he whispered.

His eyes remained focused out the window.

"You don't need to stay. I promise, I don't plan to kill myself…That is what he is worried about, right?"

She couldn't answer. She was too entranced by the strength she was seeing. It was a far cry from what he had been like just after…but then, anyone would have been undone by such cruelty. What was surprising was his calm manner now, his level of comprehension of his exact position, his ability to focus on what was most important and push away what had been done. Some might have thought him cold for being able to cut off his emotions in such a way. But Mari knew that she wasn't looking at coldness. She was looking at a highly intelligent man, carefully weighing the facts of his situation and considering his options. And she believed him when he said he wouldn't kill himself. He wouldn't…not without knowing all of the facts.

"If I have food brought to you, will you eat?" she asked, "If not, then I won't bother."

"Yes, I will. I see no sense in making my situation any more uncomfortable."

Mari nodded approvingly.

_I don't think Aizen Sousuke knew you as well as he thought he did._

"Do you have any preferences?" she asked.

"I'm not going to taste it anyway, so it hardly matters, but arigato…for asking," he said, glancing at her briefly.

Mari stood and started for the door.

"Do you know if I really killed Abarai Renji?" he asked suddenly.

Mari turned in surprise.

"I am sorry," she said softly, "He said nothing to indicate whether or not that was real."

_And that hurts him more than Aizen did…_

He nodded.

"As expected," he said softly, "he needs for me to question that. How else will he keep me under his control? As long as I doubt Renji's fate, I will not be able to take action one way or the other. It is an intelligent move."

"You make it sound like the two of you are playing a game of chess. And if you are, hasn't he just taken the king?" she asked.

She thought she heard the beginnings of a sarcastic laugh.

"No…don't you see? I'm not the king on my own side of the board. He's taken the queen and the king is in check…but there are still moves to be made."

She managed a smile.

"Well, judging that you are both masters of the game, I think you will give him a few surprises."

"We shall see," he said softly.

He was quiet for a moment.

"Will you tell me your name?" he asked.

"Mari."

"Your name means rebelliousness, obstinacy. Hardly the kind of things Aizen Sousuke enjoys…but I find them rather enchanting."

She looked into the dark gray eyes, watching for a reaction.

"Is Renji an obstinate person?" she asked.

The reaction was instant and she hated herself for having caused it…but she needed to have some measure of what was going on inside. Despite the frighteningly calm exterior, he was barely held together inside. It was all there in those beautiful eyes.

"Yes," he said, managing somehow to hide the pain she knew he was feeling, "obstinate…and red-haired."

"They do seem to go together, don't they?" she asked, smiling.

Her smile faded.

"What is your name?" she asked him.

"Byakuya," he answered softly.

"Byakuya," she repeated, "what do your instincts tell you about Renji's fate?"

"I think he is still alive. I think he was left alive purposely," he said, looking back into her eyes in a way that unnerved her, "He won't kill Renji until he feels he has me fully under his control…because he has already figured out that Renji is my soul mate. He had to have known that…or he would not have known whose face to show me while he was with me."

_I wish I could tell you, but I am not ready to die just to do the right thing. I am not as brave as you are…Byakuya._

"Well," she said, nodding, "then you should listen to your instincts."

The eyes that met hers told Mari that he had every intention of doing so.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aizen sat for a long time after Mari left, staring into the monitor appreciatively. He had been right about Byakuya. He had responded strongly to the assault, but now he was assessing and controlling the damage, taking stock, thinking things through. It was exactly what he would expect of a soldier of Byakuya's caliber. And it was one of the reasons he had chosen this course of action.

Someone like him needed a strong counterpart like Byakuya, one who was intelligent enough to think things through, who could protect himself and remain in control the better part of the time, one with respectable power and deadly cunning. One who, while respecting his power, would never kneel before him willingly. And one heartbreakingly beautiful, sinfully endowed…perfectly made. Yes, Kuchiki Byakuya was everything Aizen wanted in a mate.

Everything…

All through the night, he watched the monitor. Byakuya did not sleep, though he barely moved all night, shifting somewhat now and again to relieve the aching in his muscles. He stared out into the desert and Aizen knew he was thinking of Abarai Renji. Byakuya had figured out that what he had seen during their confrontation was a carefully fabricated illusion…as expected. Just enough torment teased with a small trace of hope. It would make Renji's death later all the more poignant, him having had to watch it happen twice. But by then, Byakuya would know he was beaten anyway. Killing Renji would be an afterthought…a mere addendum after the battle was won. Just to show Byakuya who was always going to lead.

"Aizen-sama, Mari has sent the results of the tests."

The servant handed him a file, then slinked out of the room. He opened it and stared down at it, smiling. He glanced back at the monitor, at the silent shinigami who sat staring out the window…waiting. Then he took the file and left the room to begin the next round of the game.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya heard the door open, but did not turn. He had sensed the approach of Aizen Sousuke and was not surprised. He saw the file in his hand and wondered briefly what was about to happen. Would he be congratulated or would he be attacked again…or perhaps both? This was Aizen, after all. The leader of the hollows did not keep him waiting.

"Congratulations are in order," Aizen said quietly, "We are going to have a child."

"And?"

"Byakuya…you don't sound surprised. Could this mean that you knew I would be successful? How could you know that?"

"You would not have even bothered luring me here if you didn't have certainty you could do this," Byakuya said calmly.

"But I didn't lure you here," Aizen corrected him, "You came here of your own accord."

"The act of coming here was my decision, but you and I both know what made that choice for me. You knew what I would do from the moment you chose Rukia for your plans. You had many plans in action when you made your moves, Aizen Sousuke, and positioning me for this was just one among them."

"Then if you knew that…why would you come? If you knew I was going to capture you and do something like this, why walk into it? You didn't really plan on beating me, did you?"

"If I could not regain my honor, I could have accepted dying during the attempt. I had no idea of your plans for me."

"And now that I have defeated you and my plan has moved forward, will you marry me willingly or will you resist?"

"If I resist, you will only overcome my will as you did before. I am in no position to oppose you at this time. Take what action you will, but even though you take my hand by force, Aizen Sousuke, you will never have my heart. And do not expect to hear me say the words. If you want them spoken aloud, you will have to use your baser methods. I will not say what isn't in my heart. And even though you force the words from my lips…like the yieldings of your zanpakutou, they are nothing but an illusion. And knowing you as I do…it will not be long before you find yourself dissatisfied with illusions. You haven't defeated me yet. You will only have defeated me when you look into my eyes and I say the words from my heart…and that will never happen. It is not something you can force. You may have brought me here and I may marry you and bear your children, but you know you are not the one in my heart. And by forcing me into this, you have only unleashed a torment on yourself that is nearly as unbearable as the one you have unleashed on me. Marry me then. But it is not real…and it never will be."

Aizen's hand moved to where his zanpakutou would have been if he had been armed. His other hand tightened on the file in his hand until it crumpled. Byakuya watched him stoically, enjoying the slight hints at an inward loss of control. He knew the price he would pay for the privilege, but against the backdrop of Aizen's plans for him, the consequences were nothing to him. Returning torment for torment was all that he cared about.

Aizen leaned close and Byakuya held perfectly still, knowing what was coming.

"I could snuff him out in an instant, you know."

Byakuya turned and looked him full in the eyes.

"And that would bring you no closer to my heart, Aizen Sousuke."

He could have blocked the hand that struck him, but somehow Byakuya needed to feel the sting of it to know his taunt had had the desired effect. The force of the blow threw him into the wall behind him. His head struck the wall and pain registered, but he was already falling and passing into darkness…and once he was there, Aizen couldn't damage him anymore.

Not until he regained consciousness anyway.


	9. Unholy Matrimony

**Chapter 9: Unholy Matrimony**

When Byakuya woke again, Aizen was gone and Mari was again at his bedside, sitting in the chair she had occupied before. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly realized the need to empty the contents of his stomach. Wordlessly, he gained his feet, while she stood and tried to offer the swaying shinigami some support from one side. He only collapsed anyway, but she managed to push a wastebasket in front of him just as it began. She remained beside him, steadying him as his stomach convulsed again and again until he was seeing spots and near ready to lose consciousness again. When it was over, he merely remained on his knees, leaning somewhat against her with his eyes closed.

"Just rest a bit," she told him, "I'm not sure if this is from the pregnancy or from the concussion he gave you."

Byakuya tried to nod, but it set his head spinning so badly, he lost consciousness again. He woke in the infirmary with Aizen at his side and Mari standing in the distance, watching them.

"You need to avoid angering me like that again, Byakuya," Aizen said warningly, "I am not accustomed to tolerating defiance. I was, perhaps, impulsive in striking you as I did. See that you do not antagonize me. Remember, if you lose our child due to your own poor choices, we will have no option but to begin again."

Byakuya found the throbbing in his head too distracting to allow for any kind of coherent response.

"Are you able to stand now?" Aizen asked.

"Move slowly," Mari cautioned him, "You're likely to still be unsteady because of the concussion."

Aizen took his hands and pulled gently. Byakuya slowly sat up and waited for a moment as his head cleared. He allowed himself to be helped to his feet, then, unhappily found himself leaning against Aizen Sousuke and being walked down the hallway. As they walked, he tried to gain some sense of direction and to remember rooms he saw…for use later, he decided…if the time ever came that he was able to escape.

Not that there was anywhere for him to go. He could try to reach Yoruichi. Having a soft spot for strays and lawbreakers, she might even consent to help him. But there was no getting past the truth. Soon the clan elders would be able to sense that their leader was with child. Soon, he wouldn't be able to hide his shame. When the life within him reached a certain point, it would begin to resonate with the clan elders…and if and when he returned, the questions would begin. And as much as the Gotei 13 would execute him for marrying Aizen and having his child, his own clan would give him the death sentence if he dared to abort the pregnancy once the clan sensed it. They might have sensed it already…and if so, then he was damned one way or the other. He was trapped. It wasn't enough torment to have faced the tyrant alone…and lost. Now he was carrying Aizen's child and about to be forced to marry the traitor. He knew with relative certainty that he had seen the last of home. He sagged against Aizen, feeling the weight of the truth.

The leader of the hollows turned slightly and lifted him into his arms, surprised at how light he felt and how his head fell against his captor's shoulder and he sighed softly in acceptance of his fate. He carried Byakuya to his large meeting room, then set him on his feet outside the door.

"Everyone is waiting inside. You should try to stay on your feet. You don't want to show weakness in front of these others," Aizen warned him.

He led Byakuya to a side room where dress clothes had been laid out for them. The noble realized suddenly what was happening and nearly threw up again at the thought. But it would do little good to resist him. Byakuya reached for the clothes, but found that they were taken from his hands and set in place by Aizen, himself.

"Now," Aizen said warningly, "When we enter this room, you are to say all of the proper things. Do not dishonor me in front of those present or I swear that I will let Gin and every Espada in Hueco Mundo fuck the living daylights out of you. Whether you mean it or not, go out there and say the words. Do you understand, Kuchiki Byakuya?"

"I understand," said Byakuya, "but I refuse."

Aizen shoved him back against the wall.

"You have nowhere else to go. The Gotei 13 will kill you, and if they do not, your clan will…or maybe Abarai Renji will to save you from having to bear my child. You have nothing to return to…"

He drew Kyouka Suigetsu.

"We can do this the other way if you wish, but I think you would rather have control of your senses right now. After all, you have been here several days, Byakuya. You have been missed by now. Perhaps Abarai Renji comes for you. Do you really want to be under my control when he actually arrives? What if you should kill him for real this time?"

And suddenly, Kuchiki Byakuya was tormented by the fact that Aizen was correct in his estimation of Renji. Because when Renji came into his mind, he felt the resonance that told him that Renji was close by. And if so, he must do nothing to endanger the redhead. Byakuya might not be able to go home with him, but he would do anything to protect Renji…even speak the obscenities Aizen required of him. They both knew that Byakuya would not have done it if he hadn't been under duress, but he wasn't going to push the point and have the price be Renji's life. He simply loved the redhead too much.

"Byakuya? Will you do this without or must I hypnotize you?"

He lowered his eyes.

"I will do as you say."

"A wise decision," Aizen said, smiling.

He led Byakuya back to the large meeting room and they entered together. As they walked to the front of the room, Byakuya pointedly ignored the Espadas and assorted hollows seated around the room. He found, however, that he could not ignore the two bound shinigamis at the back of the room who looked at him in surprise and paled. Byakuya was relatively certain he knew how these two would be used.

He followed Aizen to the front of the room, where Tousen and Gin stood waiting. Gin stepped forward.

"Well…I am the only one I know if here who is legally able to conduct rites of marriage, so let's get started. First of all, who gives this taichou's hand to Aizen Sousuke for wedding?"

There was a long silence and Aizen glared meaningfully at Byakuya. He caught his breath sharply, then released it in a defeated sigh.

"I give myself to be wed," he said quietly.

Gin grinned widely.

"Very well, now before we begin, we shall entertain any objections to the marriage. If there are any who know of just cause why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was a huge crashing sound as the doors to the room shattered and the skeletal snake burst into the room. Renji stepped down off of the creature's head and recalled his zanpakutou. He walked up the aisle and stopped in front of Aizen, Gin and Tousen. Gin laughed softly.

"Ah, Abarai Renji, just in time. I was asking for objections. Do you object to Kuchiki Byakuya's marriage to Aizen Sousuke?"

Renji stared at Gin as though he hadn't understood the words.

"What the hell?" he muttered, "Taichou…what are you doing? Come on…I'm getting you out of here."

Byakuya tried to lift his eyes to meet Renji's but could not make himself look. Inside, he felt colder than the darkest, frostiest days of winter and he shook gently. Aizen looked up at Renji, smiling.

"Well, Byakuya?" he said questioningly, "Don't you think you should give Renji an explanation? Go ahead…"

"Taichou?" Renji said again.

Byakuya forced his eyes upward.

"I came here alone in violation of orders and I was defeated, Renji."

"Taichou, we can find our way around that," Renji said, taking hold of his shoulders, "Come on! We may have to fight for it, but we'll get free. We can get around the charges! Taichou…Byakuya!"

"Renji…" Aizen said calmly, "There is something else keeping Byakuya here now. Go ahead, Byakuya, share the good news with Abarai Renji"

"The news?" Renji repeated, staring at Byakuya's downcast eyes, "What the hell is he talking about, Taichou? Byakuya…what is he saying? Why won't you answer me?"

"I said, tell him," Aizen said warningly.

Byakuya's eyes met Renji's warily and the redhead could see that he was barely restraining tears.

"Say the words, Byakuya."

"Renji," Byakuya said, choking on his name, "Renji…I'm…sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Renji asked, his eyes wide and not comprehending.

"I…I'm…"

His head swam and the room went suddenly dark around him. He could hear someone saying his name, and then he was falling. Renji caught him as he fell and eased him to the floor. He held Byakuya in his arms, tuning out all of the enemies around them, focusing everything on the man in his arms. A few moments later, Byakuya's eyes opened and he slowly sat up and turned to face Renji.

"Renji…I want you to go back to the Seireitei without me," he whispered, the agony plain in his eyes, "I want you to forget you found me. Forget everything. In my desk, you will find my recommendation. You should take the taichou's exam…"

"Why are you doing this? Just tell me what has happened…Taichou…Byakuya."

"I will not warn you again, Byakuya," Aizen said from behind them.

Byakuya sighed and the emotion drained out of him, leaving him feeling empty and beaten.

"I cannot return to the Seireitei, not just because I was defeated, but because I am pregnant with Aizen Sousuke's child and I have agreed to marry him," he said almost tonelessly.

Renji shook his head in disbelief.

"What?" he muttered, looking into the shattered eyes of his taichou and lover, "Byakuya…that can't be true! You've only been gone for a few days…How…"

"It has been confirmed by a healer…and moreover, I know it. I am a Kuchiki clan leader and I am able to become pregnant under certain conditions. Aizen Sousuke met those conditions and now I am pregnant with his child. I am sorry, Abarai Renji, but I cannot return with you. Please go. I do not want anything to happen to you…not while I could save you from it. Go…Renji…"

"He…raped you?"

_How do I explain? My body gave itself to him eagerly, even while my mind was screaming…_

"I did not wish it…but…"

He felt Aizen's eyes on him.

"No…he did not rape me."

Renji closed his eyes against the words.

"You're lying."

"No…I gave in."

"No…no…you aren't telling me everything…"

"Please go, Renji," he whispered, "Go before they kill you."

"No," said Aizen Sousuke, pulling Byakuya to his feet, "I want him to see you take your vows. Perhaps then he can begin to understand how it is with us. Stand next to Byakuya, where he can see you."

Renji moved closer, watching as Gin continued.

"Do you, Aizen Sousuke, take Kuchiki Byakuya, to be your lawfully wedded spouse, to have and to hold from this day forward, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, for a s long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Kuchiki Byakuya, take Aizen Sousuke to be your lawfully wedded spouse, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

A tear broke free and ran down Byakuya's face.

"Byakuya?" said Gin.

He felt Aizen's eyes on him again.

"I…"

"Byakuya, don't…" Renji said softly, "Whatever he does to us…whatever he takes from us…don't let him do this to us…make him use force."

Renji's hand squeezed his.

Hollow guards stepped forward and took hold of Renji at Aizen's command. One removed a blade and placed it at Renji's throat.

"Say the words, Byakuya," Aizen warned him, "or I'll have him killed."

"I do."

It was a small victory and it would be costly, but for that one moment they had joined and he hadn't weakened so much as to agree to this sham of a marriage…except once Renji was threatened. As the wedding ended and he watched Renji being led away, he felt a small bit of pride burning deep inside. It was a small flame, to be sure, but Renji had lit it…and Byakuya would never let go of it.

Aizen led him down several hallways and Byakuya followed, lost in thought. Renji had probably known coming in that he would likely be caught…but it didn't stop him. Now he was trapped somewhere in the prison cells…and he would need help to escape. And now that he had lit a fire inside his taichou, Byakuya could think again about how to escape. It would take time, he knew. But he would plan it well, and he and Renji would break free. And even if he couldn't return to the Seireitei, there was some manner of life other than this waiting for him. He might be Aizen Sousuke's prisoner, and now they were married…but his heart would never belong to him. And as soon as he could feasibly plan it, he and Renji would be free.

Because even though he could damn himself to being stuck in this dead place, he couldn't leave Renji here. Perhaps that was why he came, why he helped Byakuya. Perhaps he had known all along that he couldn't get Byakuya free without freeing his mind first. But how would Renji have known what effect Aizen would have on his mind?

Then it occurred to Kuchiki Byakuya that Renji had seen Aizen torment his mind before. Maybe he had realized that there would be mental bonds to break first. Whatever the reason, whatever the cause, Renji was here now. And once he made a plan, they would escape.

They had reached a room that Byakuya suddenly realized must be Aizen's He opened the door and Byakuya stepped inside and waited calmly as Aizen closed the door.

"Strip and lie down on your stomach" he ordered the noble.

Feeling nothing inside, he removed his clothing and laid down as directed. Aizen set kido restraints in place and checked their strength.

"You defied me in front of others…and made me use force to control you. You did this despite your agreement to accept my hand in marriage and that tarnished my image. Renji is down in the prison level paying for his part in this…and then he will be kept alive. And each time you please me, he shall be spared pain. Each time you displease me, Gin will torture him."

He paused and ran a hand over the soft, unmarred skin of his back.

"You will pay for your part as well. First, you will suffer pain, then you will see to your obligations as my spouse. Then, you will be allowed to sleep."

Byakuya said nothing, but lowered his head onto the pillow, turning his face away from Aizen. Something snapped loudly and struck his back forcefully. He flinched, but managed to remain silent. He held his silence through lash after lash, until Aizen's anger ebbed and he set down the whip. He sat next to Byakuya, running his fingers along the seething cuts and welts.

"It didn't have to be this way, Byakuya," he said, stroking the wounds and making them sting even more sharply, "All you had to do was to please me. You will please me now, or Renji will suffer even greater torment than he is already suffering for causing you to become defiant."

He released the restraints and Byakuya sat up. He realized suddenly that Aizen was naked. He sat down next to Byakuya and leaned back against the pillows, spreading his thighs and taking hold of his erection. He ran his hand slowly up and down its length, staring at Byakuya.

"It is your duty to please me, life partner," he said, moving his hand up and down as he spoke, "so I want you to suck me. But be careful, Byakuya. Because if you hurt me in any way, whatever you do to me, Renji will experience tenfold."

Byakuya turned and settled between Aizen's thighs. He had done this with Renji, so the idea wasn't as unpleasant as it could have been. He was doubly thankful now that Renji had deprived him of his innocence before he left for Las Noches or this whole thing could have been so much worse…

His eyes nearly closed, he began to obey Aizen's order. Aizen's fingers threaded into his hair and pulled, forcing him to lift his eyes and look at the man.

"I want you to look at me."

And because it was done under duress, he didn't have the weight of guilt hanging over him. He took Aizen's full length in his mouth and kept his eyes on Aizen's as he moved. Aizen moaned and kept his fingers in Byakuya's hair, tightening as the pleasure grew and forcing his head to move faster and more forcefully. He sucked hard enough to bring his life partner pleasure, but not enough to inflict pain. And he survived the indignity by telling himself over and over that it was all to protect Renji. Aizen moaned and panted, releasing hot pulses of salty fluid. It wasn't such a strange feeling…and even looking at Aizen, he could imagine Renji's face. He licked away the last of the sticky fluid and sat back waiting.

"Very good, Byakuya. I enjoyed that very much. Now, pleasure yourself."

He was being extremely predictable to Byakuya's thinking, so much so, that a nagging doubt began to form in his mind. He pushed it away and took his own member in his hand, pleasuring himself as Aizen watched his hungry eyes. He watched for only a few seconds before taking Byakuya's length in his mouth and giving it the same treatment Byakuya had given his. He felt a little guilty as he climaxed and watched Aizen swallowing greedily, but, he reminded himself, it was being done to spare Renji pain.

Aizen pushed him down onto his stomach again and forced his thighs apart. He thrust into Byakuya's unprepared body roughly, growling with pleasure at the sounds of pain that escaped the noble as Aizen plunged into him, reaching down to stroke the welts on his back as he did. Byakuya was careful to move with him, to obey every order and to lie quietly in Aizen's arms exchanging deep, penetrating kisses until Aizen was nearly asleep. He waited until Byakuya was almost asleep as well, then leaned over to restrain Byakuya with kido and to deliver the final insult.

"Byakuya…I think you should know…Renji was not really here…"

_Check and mate…_


	10. The Reawakening

**Chapter 10: The Reawakening**

A warm shaft of light brought Byakuya awake again. He found that he had been released from his restraints, and that Aizen Sousuke was gone from the room. He was also stunned to find that his spirit energy had been unsealed and Senbonzakura laid in a finely crafted stand beside the bed. He couldn't help but wonder why. Why now? What was Aizen doing now?

He sat up slowly, but even so, his head swam and spots of light danced around him. The welts on his back ached and stung, and when he sat up, he noticed the blood staining the sheets, some from the oozing welts and some that he didn't want to think about. He found himself suddenly nauseated and pushed himself to his feet. Staggering into the bathroom, he dropped to his knees, retching. As he sat back, a light robe fell around his shoulders and Aizen Sousuke knelt next to him, slipping a supportive arm around him.

"Are you all right now?" he asked.

Byakuya swallowed hard and leaned back against the wall.

"Leave me alone," he whispered, "You've done enough damage."

"Don't be belligerent, Byakuya. If you are uncomfortable, I'd like to help."

Byakuya managed a short, sarcastic laugh.

"You want to help? Then get away from me! The sight of you makes me sick. The very thought of you…"

He leaned forward and threw up again, then fell back, but instead of falling against the wall, he fell back into Aizen's arms and came to rest against his shoulder. Spots continued to appear and swirl in the haze around him. He rested against the other's shoulder, taking slow breaths and gradually recovering. He shivered softly as he realized that Aizen was gently stroking his hair and face. It gave him the feeling of snakes crawling on his skin, but he ignored it, focusing instead on deepening his breathing and coaxing his muddled head into clearing.

"You may find this hard to believe, Byakuya, but I do have feelings for you," Aizen said, continuing to run his fingers through the silken strands, "I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Then perhaps you might consider a little less violence in your lovemaking," Byakuya said in a low, tired voice.

"I could not allow you to behave as you did and not respond with a proper punishment. If your behavior improves from now on, then I will not need to resort to violence."

Byakuya took a shaky breath and climbed to his feet. Aizen turned him toward the shower and leaned in to turn on the water. He removed Byakuya's robe and his own clothing, then stepped into the shower with the noble. Byakuya ignored him and turned to face the water, letting it rush down onto his face, shoulders and chest. He flinched and shifted uncomfortably as the water rolled over his shoulders and began to run down his wounded back. A soft touch and a flare of healing energy startled him and he turned and backed away from Aizen. The leader of the hollows gave him a disapproving look.

"Byakuya, given that we are married, it should not startle you when I touch you. I realize it will take some getting used to, but I do hope you will make an attempt to make this more comfortable for both of us. There is no need for this union to be unpleasant."

Byakuya frowned.

"Aizen Sousuke, this union is unpleasant by its very nature. You fail to understand that I had a soul mate. I am still in love with him. I think about him every day. And every time I look at you, I hate you for taking that away from me."

To his surprise, Aizen regarded him without anger or jealousy. He merely nodded in acknowledgement.

"That is to be expected, of course, but with time, you will forget Abarai Renji and you will adjust to life here, Byakuya. If you put your mind to it, you could actually become quite content here."

Byakuya let out a hissing breath.

"This is a dead place! All that resides here are dead things and nightmares. I feel suffocated by the lack of open air and natural light. And…everything about this place is a lie…everything!"

Aizen stepped closer and put his hands on the noble's face. Byakuya had no choice but to meet the tranquil brown eyes.

"The thing about an illusion, Byakuya," he said quietly, "Is that how real it is, depends on you. It is your choice. Everything here…even our marriage can be real…if you wish it to be."

He brought his lips gently to the noble's. Byakuya held perfectly still, neither accepting nor rejecting the contact.

"You just need to decide which it will be."

He picked up a washcloth and turned Byakuya away from him, then carefully cleaned the wounds on his back. He finished and his hands moved downward. Byakuya started to pull away, but was stayed by Aizen's hands.

"You were hurt during our lovemaking. I am going to heal you. Hold still."

Byakuya couldn't help but flinch and shiver at the invasive touches, but it was a relief to be without the pain. He wondered, however, why he didn't also heal the welts on his back.

"Aizen Sousuke, may I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Why are you healing those wounds and not the others?"

Aizen looked calmly into his eyes.

"Because you earned the wounds on your back. I leave them to heal naturally, so that you will not forget why they are there. Do you understand?"

"All too well," Byakuya replied softly.

Byakuya stepped back out of the shower and dried himself off on a warm towel, then slipped into his robe. With Aizen following, he made his way back to the bed and sat down, leaning back against the pillows and drawing up his knees. Aizen sat on the edge of the bed half-facing him.

"Why did you unseal my spirit energy and give me back my blade?" Byakuya asked suddenly, "Aren't you concerned that I might kill you in your sleep?"

Aizen smiled.

"The blow would never land, Byakuya. I am in no danger from you. I was only holding them away from you while I was breaking down your defenses and getting what I wanted from you. I have what I want, so I no longer need to hold anything away from you. Besides, I thought it would make a nice wedding gift for you."

"And you are not concerned that I will leave Las Noches?" Byakuya asked.

"No," Aizen answered softly, "You have nowhere to go. You are my spouse now and you are pregnant with my child. You don't require restraints of any kind now, because you cannot attack me and you cannot run from me. The only thing I will deny you is Abarai Renji. You are welcome to receive any other visitors you wish. I will allow them to come and go safely. I am sure that at some point, your clan elders will need to come to confirm the birth of the heir to the Kuchiki clan leadership."

Byakuya's already pale face went even more white.

"That's why you did this…" he whispered in shock, "You never wanted me. You want control of the house Kuchiki!"

Aizen's smile widened.

"Very perceptive, Byakuya. I knew it wouldn't take you long to figure it out. That child in your belly, my child, is the next clan leader."

"You're going to kill me?" Byakuya whispered, not quite believing, "You're going to kill me and take control of the family while the child is too young to assume leadership! As guardian, you would act in his stead. You would gain control…"

Aizen studied Byakuya's stunned expression for a moment, then leaned forward and brushed the hair away from his eyes. Byakuya flinched and drew back.

"I want to keep you alive, Byakuya. As I said before, I do have feelings for you. But I need control of your noble clan. If you will cooperate with me, then I may be able to spare your life, but if you continue to show such defiance, I shall have no choice but to kill you. The Espadas and the hollows are strong, Byakuya…but we need more strength, more raw power. Of the four great noble clans, the house Kuchiki is the most powerful. I will use that power to set the noble clans against each other and throw the Seireitei into chaos. And while their attention is focused on regaining order, I will complete my plans and overthrow the Spirit King. Without the power of the noble clans on his side, he will be weakened and made vulnerable. In this way, I will overcome him."

Byakuya shut his eyes against the words. He swallowed hard and tried to think of something to say, but there were no words. Aizen gazed at him sympathetically.

"Byakuya, you look pale. Would you like Mari to come and examine you?" he asked.

He rose and started for the door, then paused with his back to the noble.

"I will be out for the day. I will see you here tonight…Byakuya."

Aizen walked out the door, closing it softly behind him.

Byakuya leaned back against the pillows, thinking the situation through carefully. There was something in what Aizen had done that was a mistake. He knew it! And if he thought hard enough, he would think of something, some way to protect his clan. He couldn't let them fall into Aizen Sousuke's hands.

"I'd die before I'd hand him control," Byakuya whispered.

And then it struck him…

"Wait…wait…the guardianship! If I can escape, I can return to the clan. The clan will keep the Gotei 13 from executing me…at least until the child is born. And while we wait, I will transfer guardianship to…"

The door opened, breaking his train of thought, and Mari entered the room.

"Aizen-sama sent me," she said, her eyes on the bloodstained sheets, "He said that you were in need of healing."

She moved to the bedside and slid the robe down off of his shoulders, then motioned for him to lie on his stomach. The healer's eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful pale skin, covered with deep bruising and angry, oozing welts. She swallowed hard and leaned forward, calling her healing power to life.

"He can't keep doing this to you," she said softly, "If he doesn't stop, he could harm your child."

Her hands moved slowly over the expanse of his back and he felt the pain begin to ease.

"I'll need you to return to the infirmary with me," she said, pulling away, "Some of the wounds on your back are showing signs of infection."

Byakuya turned to look at her.

"Arigato," he said quietly, and he rose and followed her out of the room.

Mari led him down several hallways, heading toward the infirmary. They walked slowly, mostly due to Byakuya's discomfort, and as they went, it occurred to Byakuya that she kept looking around them. Finally, they turned a corner and she opened a door and quickly pushed him into a small storeroom. Though startled, Byakuya stood calmly as she closed the door and leaned toward him.

"I only have a moment before I am missed, but I thought you should know…I saw someone outside the fortress…watching…someone with red hair and tattooed skin."

"Renji?" Byakuya whispered, his face lighting up with hope.

There was a shifting in the boxes in the back of the storeroom and a dark figure stepped out from behind them, Byakuya froze, not daring to believe his eyes.

"I helped him get inside and when the two of you are ready, I will help to get you out. I must go now, but Aizen-sama is gone for a time, so the two of you should be able to visit in safety. This is the one place I know of where there are no security cameras watching."

She slipped out the door, closing it softly behind her.

Byakuya stood as still as a deer, watching as Renji stepped closer.

"Are you real, this time?" Byakuya whispered, "Or is this just another of Aizen's tricks?"

Renji stepped closer.

"I'm real, Byakuya. I promise you, I'm real."

Byakuya closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around the redhead and sinking into his embrace. He was shocked when tears welled up in his eyes and he couldn't stop them.

"Renji…" he whispered, "Renji…"

He looked and smelled and felt like Renji…and he kissed the way Renji did, open-mouthed and deeply passionate, his tongue eagerly plunging into Byakuya's mouth and gently curling around his.

"I'm going to get you out of here," Renji said softly, "Don't worry about the Gotei 13 or Soutaichou, we just have to get away from this place!"

Byakuya nodded.

"Have you planned an escape route?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah…I'm set. We can leave during the night. Do you think you can slip away? I can meet you here."

Byakuya's head bowed and he brushed the tears away from his eyes.

"Renji…I…don't know. You see, I…have found myself in a difficult situation. I don't know if I can slip away at night."

"Why?" asked Renji, frowning, "Does he have you guarded?"

And then he knew it must really be Renji…He had no awareness, no cognizance, no idea what his lover had done.

"Renji…Aizen Souske…sleeps with me at night."

Renji stared.

"He…sleeps with you?"

Byakuya lowered his eyes and nodded.

"There is more…and I am afraid it may make you want to turn and walk away."

Renji gazed at him guardedly.

"I came here to exact revenge on Aizen Sousuke. I did this on my own and against orders…and I failed. I was captured and I was brought here. Aizen said that he had a plan for me…one he had set in place all of that time ago, when he chose to use Rukia in his plans. He knew what my reaction would be…and that I would break the rules and come after him. Renji, he wanted me to come here looking for him. He was waiting for me when I arrived, as if he somehow knew I would come…and he overcame my senses and escaped my attack. He overpowered me and brought me into the fortress, where he told me his plans. He said that he wanted to marry me and have children together…He will use that to gain control of the Kuchiki clan…"

He stopped and wiped away the tears that were returning.

"Well, we'll get you out of here before…"

"I'm already pregnant…and we are married."

"What?" Renji whispered, his eyes wide.

"Renji…I'm sorry. He…he played games with my mind. He…made me think that I killed you…then that you were captured and being held here."

"You…married him?" Renji said, pale faced.

"He said that they were going to kill you! He made an illusion that was so real! I couldn't tell it was a lie, Renji! The whole time I've been here, I haven't been able to tell the lies from the truth. And now everything is in pieces…I am married to that bastard…having his child."

"If he forced you to marry him, then it isn't legal…"

"I agreed to it…because he said they would kill you."

"Byakuya…forcing you into saying the words, intimidating you…that nullifies everything…"

Byakuya gazed into Renji's eyes.

"It doesn't change the fact that I am having his child."

"He raped you…" Renji said in a low, angry voice.

"He…somehow gained control of my body. I could not resist him. Renji, I fought every moment with my mind, but he had control of my body. I couldn't stop it! And now there is nothing I can do. If I return to the Seireitei, I will be executed."

Renji shook his head.

"I'm not going to let that happen!" he exclaimed, "Look, we'll go to Shihoin Yoruichi and Urahara Kisuke. I know they will help you. Trust me, Byakuya! We'll find a way out of this," he said, brushing away his tears.

"Forgive me," Byakuya said, bowing his head, "but the pregnancy makes me unable to hold them back…and I…Renji, I was afraid I would never see you again. Even worse…I was afraid what you would think of me if I did see you again."

"What I'd think of you? Byakuya, come on! I'm not going to change my mind about the way I feel for you just because Aizen did this to you! You can't tell me that you think I'd just leave you like that!"

"But it was my fault!" Byakuya said in a choked voice, "If I had obeyed Soutaichou's order, then I wouldn't have been captured in the first place…"

"Hey," said Renji, placing a gentle hand on his face, "You wanted to make him pay for what he did to Rukia…and what he did to you. Anyone would want that, Byakuya! I don't care that you broke the law. I don't care about you being married to him or having his child, because I get that it wasn't your choice! You need to trust me. You have to come with me. I will get you out of here…and we'll find a way out of this!"

Byakuya nodded.

"Of course…yes…perhaps we should go now, while Aizen is not here," Byakuya suggested.

"All right. I know the way out. Come with me."

Renji held out his hand. Byakuya stared at it, then up into Renji's eyes and slowly took hold of his hand. They slipped out of the storeroom and slipped down the hallway and into a utility room. Renji scouted ahead, then came back and led him forward.

"There is a shipping area back here. We'll just go out that way and slip away. Come on!"

Byakuya followed Renji, ducking behind crates and boxes, moving slowly toward the exit. They reached it without incident and slipped out into the desert.

"We'll have to move quickly, now. It won't take them long to realize you're gone."

They started to flash step away, but suddenly, strong arms took hold of Byakuya and dragged him back, then sealed his spirit energy away. Renji turned, drawing Zabimaru, but froze as Aizen raised his blade to Byakuya's throat.

"Don't do it, Renji," he said, warningly, "or I will kill him!"

"Don't listen to him!" Byakuya hissed, "He won't kill me…run!"

"Yes, Renji," Aizen said, tightening his arm around the noble's waist, "Why don't you leave now?"

"I'm not leaving him with you, you sick bastard! He's coming with me!"

Without waiting for an answer, he sent Zabimaru in an arc around Byakuya, nearly striking Aizen and causing him to jump backwards, pulling Byakuya along with him.

"Renji…run!" Byakuya gasped.

But now guards were appearing all around them. Zabimaru soared through the air, tearing through them, but Byakuya could see that there were too many guards. They closed around him and took him to the ground in a flurry of blows that left more than a few guards dead on the sand.

"Stop them!" he yelled at Aizen, "Let me convince him to leave! Please!"

"Hold!" Aizen said calmly.

The guards froze with Renji in their grasp.

"Take him to the cellblock. No one touches him without my leave!"

Byakuya sagged against Aizen, watching as Renji was led away.

"Why couldn't you just let him go?" Byakuya asked, choking on the words.

"Because," Aizen said, turning him back toward the fortress, "he tried to take what is mine!"


End file.
